


Demons I Get, People Are Crazy

by Pineappletones



Series: Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Demon!Eugene, Demon!Ryan, Demon!Shane, F/M, Gen, Hurt!Ryan, Kinda, M/M, Possesion, Protective!Shane, TW: Blood, This is gonna be a series, Violence, Whump, a lot of swearing, bamf!shane, definitely a lot of boys making out, fallen angel!ned, halfdemon!ryan, horns are sensitive man, just trust me it’ll get better, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappletones/pseuds/Pineappletones
Summary: Shane has been trying so hard to keep Ryan in the dark. And it’s all about to come crashing down very quickly. But things will be okay, right?Ryan is being targeted by a demon that Shane might not be able to protect him from.Ned and Eugene can’t keep hiding their true selves from Zach and Keith.But at the end of the day, they all have each other’s backs. And their lives are all tangled together in a way that can’t be undone.





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I have a lot of ideas for this fic and there’s gonna be a lot of hurt Ryan and general angst and a lot of backstory and aspects. This is gonna be a long ride and I hope you enjoy it!

Rolling Hill Asylum. This place looked like something straight out of Ryan’s nightmare. He shivered despite the layers of clothes he was wearing as they approached the latest shooting location for Unsolved. 

He adored this show like it was his own baby, because it is, but why in the ever loving hell did he continue to do this to himself? Shane was being unusually quiet too as they walked towards the mausoleum looking entrance. 

They talked but more so the show would have actual dialog but Shane seemed stiff and Ryan already felt his heart rate pick up. They made it into the rundown asylum and found themselves in a long hallway. As always, the small camera crew behind them remained quiet as they followed them through the seemingly never ending hallway.

“Jesus, this place gives me the creeps.” Ryan half whispered as it felt wrong to be too loud in this place 

“I’m pretty sure it’s been doing that to people long before it was abandoned, Ryan. Asylums weren’t exactly B&Bs.” Shane smirked over at him but seemed distracted by peering into the countless rooms they passed. 

“I don’t know, nothing like a straight jacket and overcrowded rooms to really give you that ‘visit to Granny’s house’ feel” he replied closer to his normal voice. Shane’s laugh echoed down the hallway as he looked to Ryan and gave him a mocking concerned look 

“What the hell kind of childhood did you have, Bergara?” Ryan opened his mouth to reply when a faint dragging noise cut through the otherwise silent building. He stopped and his eyes widened as he swore it was coming from one of the rooms they were between. 

“Did you hear that?” He asked as he looked up to his ridiculously tall friend. 

“What? The rats?” Shane asked while raising his eyebrow but something in his smirk seemed forced 

“Fuck you, there’s no way rats could make a noise like that! It sounded like a bed scraping against the damn floor!” Ryan mustered up his courage and walked slowly towards the room a little further ahead towards the right. 

“Okay fine, the wind?” Shane asked again from where he stood right where Ryan had left him, hands in his pockets as he inspected what looked to be a small badly graffitied pentagram on the wall. 

“You can’t use the wind as an excuse every goddamn- “ he was cut off by a loud knock on the wall right by his head where the frame from the door was missing. Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin and darted back towards Shane as the taller man laughed and grabbed his friend’s arm before he could knock expensive equipment over in his terror. 

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!” Ryan didn’t know if he was talking to the ghost or Shane at this point. Shane laughed again and steadied his friend before turning his back to the room with his arms stretched out on either side. 

“If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go tell the wind to knock it off.” Shane grinned as he started to walk backwards towards the room before smoothly turning right as he reached the doorway. He walked in and a few moments later Ryan heard him “Hey, wind. You scared my pal Ryan real good so if you could calm down, that would be great!” Ryan would have told Shane to fuck off but was still not over the fact that they were in here less than five minutes and ghosts were already fucking with him. 

His thoughts were cut off when he heard mumbling from the room. It was an octave deeper than Shane’s voice and sounded as though it was whispered threats. Ryan walked slowly back towards the room. 

“Shane?” He asked a little quieter than his usual talking voice. When he didn’t get a reply he slowly moved closer to the room. When he reached the doorway he turned his flash light on and quickly found Shane’s face. 

He had his shoulders squared and looked as though he was watching something else move in the room. It only lasted a split second before he looked to Ryan, seeming a little startled before a grin broke out across his face. 

Ryan’s heart dropped into his stomach as he could have sworn... no that’s ridiculous. Shane’s eyes were not black. He’s just being paranoid and the dark of the room was fucking with him. 

Shane must have noticed his friend’s weird look because his smile faltered a bit but he just tilted his head 

“Feel better now, little guy?” Shane questioned in a soft tone that only people that knew him would know it was mocking. Ryan shook off his previous idiotic thoughts and rolled his eyes 

“Whatever, Groot. Let’s just go check out the rest of this hell hole, okay?” Ryan didn’t wait for a response before turning and walking down the hallway with Shane’s laughter following after him. Soon after Shane caught up with long strides and sided by him 

“So what, I’m a tree now? How original, Ryan.” Shane bumped his shoulder and Ryan was surprised by the heat radiating off of him 

“Well, to be fair, you also have the intellectual conversation skills of Groot. I mean, using the same jokes over and over, it’s kinda sad dude.” Shane stopped walking and Ryan smirked 

“How dare you! And just so you know, I make at least five times as many jokes as you in a single video. And they’re all goddamn hilarious!” It didn’t take Shane long to catch up to Ryan again and the shorter man wheezed at his friends short tirade. 

“Careful, big guy. We both know if your head gets any bigger you’ll topple over” Shane scoffed in mock offense and Ryan couldn’t hold back the laughter this time. 

“At least I didn’t almost shit myself over the sound of a light breeze!” Shane was laughing now too and it took all of the edge off his words 

“There it is again, the wind joke. Sad. Just sad” 

“Hey, it isn’t a joke when you think the wind is a spirit from the ‘great beyond’!” They both laughed and Ryan looked back to see TJ shaking his head and holding the bridge of his nose. As brash and annoying as Shane can be, Ryan knows he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, make this show without him. 

 

The rest of the night passed by quietly. Ryan was feeling an odd mixture of relief and disappointment. They had a few EVPs but nothing Shane didn’t instantly brush off. The spirit box said ‘demon’ and Ryan almost lost his shit till Shane said it sounded more like ‘dadoodadimon’ and Ryan was annoyed but couldn’t help but laugh at the taller man’s impression of the spirit box. A few faint knocks on walls that Shane called rats. 

Overall, Ryan didn’t feel the usual post investigation excitement. Something about the millisecond where he thought Shane’s eyes were black kept weighing on him and he couldn’t shake it off no matter how many times he tried. 

Logically, he knew that there was absolutely no way his best friend was a demon without him knowing. 

Right? 

There’s no way Ryan Steven Bergara would be friends with a demon. That didn’t stop him from tossing and turning that night back at their hotel room. Up until the point where Shane threw a pillow at him and sleepily murmured about how he should have snagged a damn straight jacket for the smaller man. Ryan laughed and knew then he was being an absolute idiot. 

There’s no way his giant goofball of a best friend would secretly be an evil creature of hell. Even thinking about it now Ryan felt stupid. 

Ryan grabbed the pillow that was thrown at him and felt how damn warm it was. He held it to his chest and the warmth quickly lulled him to sleep. 

The boys woke up early the next morning to catch their flight and Ryan felt lighter than he had the night before. They made their way through the airport with their arms brushing making idle chat. The trip home went by without a hitch and Ryan found himself home and asleep comfortably without another thought about his best friend not being who he says he is. 

Ryan wakes up at seven pm to a text. 

Shane: Wake Up Boogara. Movie night 2nite?

Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes

Ryan: fine. I’ll be over in 20. Have the popcorn ready it’s my turn to pick!

>>>>>>>>>

 

Shane was not freaking out. 

Sure, there’s a small chance that Ryan saw and noticed his eyes. 

But that’s a very small chance! 

Shane was still irritated by getting distracted by that whiny ghost at the asylum. He didn’t hear Ryan coming and it feels like an idiot for it. 

As soon as they got there he had known that the spirits there were stronger than most and active as all hell. But he was a demon what did he care? 

Oh right. He did because his nervous human was with him and the ghosts love that shit. Fear is like heroine to ghosts and demons alike. And Ryan was like a damn beacon screaming ‘come get me I’ll be the best damn meal you’ve had in centuries!’ 

Shane sighed and put his phone and his glasses on the coffee table. He rested his arms on his legs and ran a hand over his face. What the hell was he going to do if Ryan found out? 

Shane originally came to the human world to escape the archaic monotony of hell. He didn’t expect to become so attached to a scared human who threw himself in dangerous situations! 

Okay, so Ryan doesn’t exactly know he’s ever in any real danger. But Shane does. 

He’s scared away enough violent ghosts and almost-demons over the time they’ve been doing the show to know that the things Ryan is looking for want him bad. 

In the ‘I want to torture you physically and mentally for decades’ kind of way. 

Shane sighs one last time and forces himself to stand to get the popcorn ready and fire up Netflix. Ryan should be there in about ten minutes and Shane needs to focus to figure out if his friend is starting to suspect anything. He meanders to the kitchen and heats up two bags of popcorn in a well practiced routine. 

He scrunches up his nose as he puts exactly the amount of salt Ryan likes on his. Shane feels like his mouth is boiling just by looking at it. 

Salt and demons do not mix. 

He leaves the bowls where they are when he hears Ryan’s car pull up. He opens the door to his grinning best friend ‘well that’s a good sign’. Ryan seems completely normal and he lets himself in past Shane and rubs his hands together in excitement 

“Okay I know exactly what movie we are gonna watch” he smiles as he turns to Shane. The taller man can’t help but smile as warmth grows in his chest and a weight lifts off his shoulders that maybe Ryan didn’t see anything at all. 

He quickly groans and lets his head fall but but he’s too hopeful to commit fully to the seemingly annoyed motion 

“Don’t tell me its one of those shitty ghost jump scare movies!” Ryan wheezes and laughs but just claps him on the shoulder. 

“Nope! We are watching a classic. I looked before I got here and Netflix has finally added...” he passes and drums his hands on the back of the couch. Shane laughs at the display and shakes his head fondly “Silence of the Lambs!” Shane grins and tilts his head 

“Wow I actually don’t hate your choice in movies for once. Then again, I do like seeing you get scared.” Ryan flips him off and laughs as he flops onto the couch. Shane joins him and they get the movie pulled up. “Aw shit I forgot the popcorn in the kitchen.” He moves to get up but Ryan pushes him down by his shoulder. Shane could easily resist but just sinks back anyways. 

“I’ll get it. I was gonna steal some of your beer anyways. You want one?” Shane laughs 

“One of my own beers? Aw honey, you shouldn’t have!” Shane mocks and Ryan rolls his eyes before heading to the kitchen. When Shane hears him come back he pretends to start the movie without him. 

“Dick.” Ryan mutters with no heat behind it as he passes Shane a bowl of popcorn and a beer. 

They’re both quickly inthralled by the movie and Shane doesn’t notice till it’s too late that Ryan must have accidentally switched the bowls. He feels his mouth and finger tips sizzling and has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from showing the pain. 

He must have made a small noise cause Ryan looks over to him with a strange look. He follows Ryan’s gaze to his finger tips to see they’re bright red and very obviously burned. 

“What the hell happened there?” Ryan asked and studied the other mans face. Shane swallows the piece of popcorn in his mouth, salt effectively removed to the sides of his mouth, and fakes a laugh 

“I was an idiot and burnt my hand on the pan I used to make pizza earlier” he says sheepishly to hide the pain currently in his mouth and on his fingertips. Ryan doesn’t look convinced. 

‘Are you fucking serious. Years I’ve gone undetected without a hitch and now I’ve almost been outed twice within twenty four hours!’ Ryan seems to let it go for now though as he makes a face at his own popcorn. 

“Do you not salt your popcorn? This tastes bland as hell!” Shane quickly, a little too quickly, switched the bowls. 

“This ones yours. And no I don’t salt my popcorn cause I’m not a monster! Popcorn is perfect the way it is!” Shane says as he eats a handful of his. Much better now that it’s not trying to melt his skin off. Ryan gives him a look but laughs. He takes a handful of his own popcorn and moans 

“Much better! Figures your popcorn would be bland like you” Shane shakes his head and throws some at his human. Ryan laughs and then focuses back onto the movie. 

‘If this keeps up, detective Bergara will have no problem figuring me out.’ 

Shane can’t quite focus on the rest of the movie.


	2. Bad Things Come in Three’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane messed up... again. 
> 
> And Eugene has just about had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Didn’t expect to be updating so soon!!
> 
> I’m still unsure about this fic so if you like it be sure to leave a comment I love reading them!!!

The next location for Unsolved is the ‘Demonic’ Bellaire House. Shane knows there’s definitely something there but he doubts it’s a demon. He relaxes a little as the get closer to the house and he can already feel the presence pulling away, wary of Shane. 

“There she is” Ryan says as they stop with still a good bit of distance between them and the house. TJ and the crew moved in front of them to get the opening shots in. 

“Another demon house.” Shane smirks with the knowledge that it’s definitely not a demon in the house. The only reason other demons would avoid Shane is because he would bring mischief in his wake. They wouldn’t blatantly run from him like this ‘all bark but no bite’ spirit. 

“Another demon house” Ryan sighs as he studies the house, not looking at all pleased. Shane knew for a fact he wouldn’t back down, though. Once Ryan found a location for Unsolved, he followed through, no matter how scared he was. That was actually one of the many things he respected about the human. He just hoped that they wouldn’t encounter an actual demon anytime soon. “I gotta say, it does look as imposing in person as it does online” Ryan continued as he shined his flashlight on the structure towering before them, the light barely breaking through the shadows they found themselves engulfed in. 

“You gonna make it?” Shane asked with a cool smile. 

“We’ll see. I brought a pocket bible with me this time.” 

“Oh that’s good” Shane replied with a minuscule wrinkle of his nose 

“No holy water though” He had calmed down now that Ryan had shown no signs of suspicion after the last few incidents. Though, the demon had not stopped beating himself up over it. Twice. Twice he almost exposed himself to his best friend. Within the span of twenty four hours! Shane felt like an idiot still but he knew he was a goddamn lucky idiot.

Eugene wouldn’t stop giving him shit about it either. 

In hindsight, Shane could have easily not have mentioned it but he was so busy stressing out about it at the office afterwards and watching Ryan’s every move that he must have been blaring it in his head. 

Eventually Eugene snagged him when he was heading to the break room to get some more coffee and dragged his ass to the stairwell without anyone seeing. 

“Dude. Calm the fuck down. Your nonstop worrying is giving me a migraine and I wasn’t even trying to be in your head.” Shane sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Easy for you to say! Your humans don’t throw themselves metaphorically into bed with ghosts and possibly eventually demons while radiating fear like a goddamn all you can eat demon buffet!” Eugene gave a look and he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. But you know if he finds out I’ll have to leave. I doubt Ryan could ever accept a demon as a best friend.” Eugene rolled his eyes 

“the worst you did in hell was annoy people into torturing themselves. Fuck, you know what Ned is and we are still friends! Yeah, we get on each other’s fucking nerves from time to time but we’re still friends and would give anything for Zach and Keith- tell anyone I said any part of that and I’ll goddamn steal Ryan’s holy squirt gun and come for you.” Shane couldn’t help but smirk even after flinching at the thought. 

“Okay but you were also-“ 

“don’t continue that thought. I cut off my wings for a goddamn reason and I don’t need to be reminded of them. It’s in the past.” Eugene looked downright deadly and anyone else would have been shitting themselves. But Shane had known him for so long that he knew that while the other man didn’t so much express most human emotions, it didn’t mean that he didn’t care. 

“You rebelled from heaven and you rebelled from hell. I’m starting to think you just have a problem with the man” Shane tried to lighten the tone of the conversation but Eugene’s look took on an edge of concern. 

“You should tell him eventually. We both should tell them. I hate lying to them and I hate to think of what could happen if we keep them in the dark. Especially if we stay here.” Shane sighed. He had spent hours arguing this issue with Eugene before. 

But now that there’s a chance of Ryan finding out on his own, he starting to think coming clean soon is the better option. 

Shane snapped back to the present as they started walking into the house. It looked like a normal old house on the inside. They sat on the inside and Ryan started going into the history of the house. He took a few minutes to make some last adjustments to the script for the timeline and Shane looked around curiously. He couldn’t see anything supernatural without his demon eyes but he could tell something was lurking down the hall that they could see from the open doorway. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand and started digging in his bag. 

Shane mumbled curses as he realized he didn’t pack any water. He turned to Ryan who was talking to TJ now about the plan for the night and practicing his ‘Unsolved voice’. Shane made grabby hands at Ryan’s bag and without a second thought, the other man passed it to him. He dug in it until he finally found a bottle. 

Man, you would think they would be more prepared with how often they do this. Shane unscrewed the lid to the bottle and took a bit big drink before immediately having a coughing fit. 

His throat was immediately inflamed on the inside and the sores from the salt in the popcorn from the other night reopened as it felt like someone was taking a white hot knife to the inside of his mouth. Ryan looked over concerned and Shane waved him off 

“Went down the wrong pipe.” He said weakly as his eyes started tearing up. Ryan still had a weird look and his eyes had gone a little wide and suspicious. 

Shit. 

“That’s my holy water. I thought I left that.” Ryan said as TJ patted Shane on the back as he passed behind them. 

“No wonder it tastes like melted plastic, how long has this water been in here?” Shane tried to change the subject but talking made his throat feel like he drank acid. Ryan looked a little freaked out but tried hiding it with a smile 

“Well it wasn’t meant to be drunk!” Ryan laughed as he yanked the bottle away. Shane move his hand away quickly Incase it splashed and rolled his eyes at Ryan’s outstretched hand waiting for the lid. 

Thank Lucifer for his quick healing or else Shane probably would be passed out by now. He passed over the lid and then shooting began again. He was mostly quiet throughout the history with a few jokes and skeptical comments here and there but his throat still felt like shit. 

Ryan passed him a few looks and one of the crew members, thankfully, brought him a cold mug of water that was not blessed. 

They spent the night there and things were pretty quiet. He saw the faint traces of the ghost every once in a while but it didn’t dare come any closer than a few dozen feet. Ryan kept his distance more than usual tonight and the familiar feeling of dread settled at the bottom of his stomach again. His best friend continued to freak out over the smallest things and make jokes with him though, even if he looked like he was having an internal war with himself. 

Shane made sure to act as normal as possible and taunt the demon (ghost) with his usual vigor. Even if all the yelling killed his throat, he managed to sound convincing enough. 

Eventually Ryan seemed to calm down and started to walk with his usual closeness and brought his sleeping bag closer to Shane’s in an effort to feel safer in the house. Shane relaxed a bit but couldn’t stop berating himself for the entire night. He pretended to sleep but just kept thinking.

Three times, Madej! What the fuck?!

The trip from Ohio to Los Angeles went by quickly and Ryan was asleep for pretty much the entire flight home. 

Even with Ryan resting his head against his arm and snoring softly, Shane felt anxious and on edge. 

He let out a sigh of relief when Ryan dropped him off but didn’t particularly want him to go. That changed though when he sensed someone else in his apartment. He said a few quick goodbyes to Ryan and bragged about how it was his turn to pick the movie this Friday before turning to figure out who this intruder was. 

Shane quietly opened his door to the sound of Criminal Minds playing on his TV. 

“Humans are fucked up.” He hears Eugene say as he enters the living room. The other demon is lounging on the couch, laying down and half watching the show and half scrolling through Instagram. 

“Oh, I didn’t know we were in the breaking and entering part of our relationship.” Shane replied sarcastically before dropping his bags and plopping down on the couch next to Eugene’s feet. 

Eugene looked up over his phone and sighed before locking it and pausing the tv with a nonchalant wave of his hand. 

“What happened?” He asked in an even voice but he looked slightly concerned. 

“What makes you think something happened?”

“Just because you’re trying really hard to block me from your thoughts this time around doesn’t mean I can’t tell when you’re moping over your human.” Shane sighed and leaned back. He didn’t reply for a while until Eugene started pushing at his thigh with his foot. 

“Okay, okay. I fucked up again.” Eugene sighed but didn’t say anything. Shane knew he was waiting for him to continue. “Ryan said passingly that he left his holy water at home so when I found water in his bag I figured it was safe to drink...” Eugene winced as he could tell where this was leading to “yeah. I drank holy water in front of Ryan. I tried my best not to react and brushing it off as I just swallowed wrong but he kept giving me weird looks and was wary around me until we went to bed. And I know you’re just gonna say I have to tell him before he figures it out so just save it. I need to think this all through before I say anything.” Eugene sighed but nodded. 

“I talked to Ned. And he agrees that we should tell the other guys soon. Don’t let this affect your decision with Ryan, especially because it’s plain as day you have... feelings for him. But that should also be a motivator. How can he like you back if he doesn’t even know what you are? That would just be him liking the idea of you.” 

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience- ow!” Shane laughed as Eugene kicked him hard in the thigh and watched as Eugene’s now visible tail flicked with irritation at the taller man and his eyes were black. 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry!” He laughed and the other demon narrowed his eyes before he looked all but human again. 

“Why do I even try to help you again?” 

“Because I’m adorable and lovable” Shane batted his eyes mockingly and laughed as the other man rolled his own eyes. Shane’s smile fell a little as he picked lint off his pants. “Why did we have to get so... invested in two humans?” He asked more serious than he’s been in a long time. Eugene cocked his head as the sudden sincerity caught him off guard. Eventually he sighed and shook his head 

“I wish I knew.”


	3. Forgive me Father, for I’m About to Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane, Eugene, and Ned come to a decision.
> 
> Ryan comes to a conclusion.
> 
> But things are gonna be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it’s hard writing these boys angsty while trying to keep them in character
> 
> Please comment your thoughts cause I’m selfish and I love reading them!

Shane and Eugene sit in silence for a bit while The black haired demon studies the paused tv. Shane is thinking about how this all went to shit when Eugene suddenly speaks up

“Do you know why serial killers get caught?”

“Don’t tell me you had an epiphany because of a fucking tv show” Shane sighed but stopped talking when Eugene sent a loaded glare at him

“I’m trying to help you, you dick. Anyways, they usually get caught for one of two reasons. One, they get too cocky and start slipping up. Two, they want to get caught somewhere in their subconscious so their subconscious starts making them slip up. They may not believe they want to be caught but they really do.” Shane have a confused look and laughed

“Are you hunting a serial killer, Eugene? When were you gonna let me in on the fun?” Eugene growled and kicked the taller demon causing Shane to laugh

“I’m saying, either you’re getting too cocky or you want Ryan to know. You went years with zero incidents and now? Now you’re slipping up almost daily. But my question is, is it just because you want Ryan to know what you are? Or is it happening now because you realized you want to be more than just his friend and want him to know the truth about everything?” Shane’s knee jerk reaction was to make a joke and tell the other demon has been watching too much tv and is coming up with ridiculous theories because of it.

But the more Shane thought about it, the more likely Eugene’s theory seemed. He had never slipped up before this. But ever since Shane started referring to Ryan as ‘his human’ he’s been nearly fucking exposing himself constantly.

“You may be on to something. But maybe instead of telling him, I can slip up knowingly now and let him connect the dots”

“... I mean that’s not the healthiest thing to do. You’ve already eaten salt and drank holy water! Are you willing to keep injuring yourself just cause you don’t know how to connect words and formulate a sentence?!” Eugene sat up and gave a dissatisfied look

“For Ryan I would drink a bucket of holy water. And I couldn’t figure out how to tell him. He likes to play detective! What better way than let him solve the mystery of his best friend” Shane replied while moving his fingers at the end

“That’s fucked up. Sweet but fucked up. Also you’re gonna put him through the mental torture of wondering, then confirming, followed by terror from one of the people he trusts most in the world?” Eugene’s eye contact never wavered as he tried to force the taller demon to see reason.

“... I hadn’t thought about that. Human emotions are just so goddamn complex!” Shane put his head in his hands and groaned. He knew he had to tell Ryan for the sake of both their sanities.

“How bout we both jump the shark. I’ll grab Ned and tell Zach and Keith tonight and you do the same for Ryan?” Eugene for once looked a little nervous.

“Tonight?!”

“Yes, tonight. We can’t keep putting it off.” Shane was gonna protest but Eugene closed his eyes and tilted his head up a little before he could. “Ned, get your feathery ass over here.” Shane flinched on instinct. He didn’t talk to Ned much because they both put each other on edge

A moment later there was what sounded like rustling feathers before Ned and his giant light grey wings took up the living room. Shane immediately eyed the razor sharp tips of the feathers and felt himself push back into the couch a little more.

“I have a newborn son to spend time with, Eugene, this better be important.” The angel’s wings were gone within a moment and Ned crossed his arms. He couldn’t help but smile at the mention of his son and even though he looked exhausted, he looked happy.

“We have to tell Zach and Keith. Tonight.” Ned’s expression changed instantly and he looked a little more scared than anything.

“WHAT?! Tonight?! We haven’t figured out all the details that could mean life or death for our humans!!” Ned has always had troubles with controlling his volume but that didn’t keep Shane from jumping in surprise

“Ryan is catching on and it’s only a matter of time before our humans do too. They aren’t idiots and we aren’t perfect. We can’t keep putting it off until one of them finds out the hard way.” Eugene said nonchalantly while relaxing against the arm of the couch.

“Now I get why angels and demons are natural enemies, you two are idiots!” After he got a matching set of glares he took a breath and put his hands up in surrender “what I meant to say was, what about Heaven and Hell? They won’t take too kindly to three rebels telling three humans the truth! They will send soldiers after our humans! Because they’d think Ryan, Keith, and Zach would expose us!” Ned was flustered by the end running his hand through his hair

“Then we fight them. There aren’t as many angels as there once was. And demons already have stopped giving a fuck. God and Lucifer are gone and while demons need to feed off fear to survive, they aren’t exactly careful. Hell is in anarchy at the moment so we only have to worry about the Angels. And frankly, Ned, they would love for the humans to find out so they could nuke the Earth and put in their own choice of race. They only sent you to kill us because they’re petty and didn’t want us to get what we want.” Ned didn’t look happy but he wasn’t arguing with anything Eugene had said.

“And if they react badly?” Ned’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he stared at the ground.

“Then let them have the option to do so. You gave Ariel the choice to freak out or accept you, they deserve the same choice.” Ned nodded and rubbed both hands down his face

“Why do you always have to be fucking right, Eugene?” Shane accused with a grin and Eugene smiled back and shook his head

“Cause I had to go through Heaven and Hell. Now I just want what’s here on Earth.”

After Ned and Eugene left, Shane sat and stared at the text he had typed out on his phone. Thumb moving every once in a while over the send button before pausing and snapping back like it had been burnt. He finally sent the text and sighed and bounced his leg as he anxiously waited for a reply

>>>>>>>>

Ever since the last incident with the holy water, Ryan hasn’t slept well. He kept having nightmares about demons and Hell. He knew he was being ridiculous but a little research on google couldn’t hurt now could it? And Shane didn’t have to know. Ryan knew his best friend would laugh at him and call him paranoid if he could see him now. He was clicking through links on google looking at different sights relating to demons. Most of it sounded like nonsense but a picture in the article he was scrolling through caught his eye.

The caption claimed it was a Devil’s trap. It had the design of a pentagram with some symbols squiggled in the area between the points of the star. Ryan knew it was still crazy to suspect his best friend of being a demon but he couldn’t stop staring at the image.

Ryan snapped out of it as his phone buzzed next to his laptop

Shane: hey movie night? I finished the Hot Daga script faster than I thought I would. Annnnddd it’s my turn to pick!

Ryan stared at his phone for a beat and glanced at the image still pulled up on his laptop.

Ryan: sure, we can have it at my place. If you pick mission impossible again tho, I swear to god Shane.

He put his phone back next to his laptop. He quickly made up his mind and moved the coffee table and couch before moving the rug that sat under it. Ryan found some washable paint he had used for a video and started recreating the devils trap. Once he finished he replaced the rug and moved the couch and coffee table back into place.

He knew this was ludicrous but felt a little better with it there. And since Shane was almost certainly not a demon, he would never have to know! Ryan’s phone buzzed again and he felt the nerves in his stomach calm a bit

Shane: I was actually thinkin we watch the X- files. You know since you’re the crazy Mulder to my Scully. I know it’s not technically a movie but rules were meant to be broken!

Ryan ended up laughing despite his dissipating nerves. Even if Shane was a demon, which he’s not, it’s hard not to trust this tall goof ball. But if he stole Ryan’s soul he’d have a hard time forgiving him.

‘Great, you’ve officially gone insane Bergara.’

He couldn’t help but think about the worst possible scenario, though. And it unnerved him that he would probably still trust Shane with his life.

Ryan knew he must have been thinking for a while when a knock at the door startled him out of the possible outcomes running through his head.

He got up and opened the door to see a grinning but fidgety Shane. He grinned and shook his head

“I’m the Mulder to your Scully? Really Shane? You know they get together, tryna tell me something?” Shane laughed and pushed the smaller man gently

“Spoilers! What I told you is basically the extent of my X-files knowledge” Shane made his way to the couch and sat down and Ryan felt his hands clam up. He walked over and sat next to Shane and preoccupied himself by trying to get the show brought up.

“Hey Ryan?” Ryan paused and looked to his friend. Shane sounded serious and nervous

“Yes, Sasquatch?” Ryan asked with a grin and was glad he at least got a small smile in return. Shane hesitated before turning to face him

“I have some things to tell you and I’m not gonna ask that you not freak out, but I do ask that you listen to everything I have to say.” Ryan felt his heart drop into his stomach. He couldn’t bring himself to speak so he just nodded. Shane sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before continuing “I haven’t been completely honest with you. Mainly out of fear... god I don’t know where to start. How about with ghosts are real?” Shane was looking at his hands and his leg was bouncing a mile a minute.

“Why are you telling me you suddenly believe in ghosts?” Ryan half whispered as his head got a little light

“Because... because other things are real. I’m real... and our friendship is real... and how I feel about you is real... but you might not want to be anything with me when I tell you the truth.” Ryan swallowed hard. He hadn’t expected this.

“Shane just say it”

“I’m... I’m a demon.” Shane said barely over a whisper and Ryan dropped his head in his hands. Why he wasn’t running to get away he didn’t know. Why wasn’t he running??

“The rolling hills asylum? I actually saw your eyes? The popcorn? The holy water?” He was breathing fast now but he felt as though he wasn’t actually there. As though none of this was real.

“Yes to all of the above. I never fucked up before this.” Shane lets out a dry laugh and finally meets Ryan’s gaze “Eugene thinks I wanted to be caught. Because... because I started being possessive over you... because you became more than just a best friend to me. God this is turning out cheesier than I thought it would. Please just go get your holy water squirt gun and end me” to both their surprise Ryan let out a laugh. Shane looked painfully hopeful and grinned. Ryan’s smile didn’t last long though as he stood and moved off the rug and towards the window.

“What did you want with me?”

“What?! Ryan I only ever wanted to be around you. I’m not after your soul or whatever. I’ve never been any good at being a demon.” Shane was standing now and went to move towards Ryan but his foot stopped in the air just short of the edge of the rug. Ryan let out a pained sob and sunk to the floor. This was real. Shane was telling the truth.

“Ryan? Ryan please don’t be scared. I’ve never wanted to hurt you. And I’m still the same old Shane.”

“What did you do with him? What did you do to the real Shane?” Ryan knew Shane couldn’t have been a demon this entire time. He just couldn’t have. Demons don’t have emotions and don’t care. But his best friend did.

“Ryan! Ryan listen to me! I’ve always been the Shane you know. I took on this body twenty years ago! The original Shane died at ten when he was hit by a drunk driver that drove off afterwards. I took over from there, no one knew he died and I took his place. I’ve been living as a human for twenty years.” Shane was kneeling on the floor desperately trying to meet his friend’s eyes. Ryan’s crying calmed a little and he looked to see only sincerity on the other man- demon’s - face.

“Why do you pretend to care?” Shane rubbed his face and met Ryan’s tearful gaze again

“I don’t pretend. I do care Ryan. I care about you, I care about Unsolved, I care about this life! Not all demons have lost all of their humanity. Demons are human souls that hell twisted and fucked up until they’re unrecognizable. I thought I lost my humanity until you showed me everything good about this world and everything free will and humanity is suppose to be!” Shane knew he was being cheesy but he didn’t care when he saw his friend breaking down like this.

“How do I believe you care about me?” Ryan’s words didn’t sound biting but more like he genuinely wanted to know.

“We’ve spent countless nights together in haunted locations and in hotel rooms. Often times alone. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn’t have waited till you knew what I am.” Ryan couldn’t really argue with that but couldn’t bring himself to get off the floor and open the Devil’s trap. “I’ll answer any questions you have. I know the detective in you wants to know everything”

“What hurts you? I know about the salt and holy water” Shane laughs a bit and shakes his head

“I know you threaten to kill me a lot but Jesus Christ, Ryan! That’s the first thing you want to know?” Ryan smiles a bit and waits for the demon to continue “you know about the salt and holy water. Obviously you some how managed to find out about the Devil’s trap. Other than that it’s weapons made in Heaven or Hell. That cheap made in China crap won’t cut it.” Ryan couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. There’s no doubt that this was his best friend sitting across from him. “And crucifixes. But they’re kinda like the last fuck you from God before he ran off. They burn but not nearly as bad as the salt and holy water.”

“And the Devil?” Shane sighed

“He’s not as evil as he’s hyped up to be. Bitter with a lot of daddy issues but not too bad. Though I’m not sure what he’s like now, he left hell before I did.” Ryan gave him a look of disbelief.

“Where is he then?”

“I don’t fucking know Ryan, last time I heard he ran off to California and is running a night club or something. One thing is for sure, the Devil did not go down to Georgia, because he fucking hates it there.” Ryan laughs at the prospect and even though he just found out his best friend is a fucking demon, he feels more at ease than he has in a while.

“Okay. Don’t be fooled, I still have a ton of questions and I’m angry with you for lying to me.” Shane tilts his head in confusion but Ryan ignores the look and crawls to the edge of the rug. He lifts it and stands before walking to the kitchen. A moment later he returns with a wet rag and wipes a line through the Devil’s trap.

“You’re letting me go? I expected at least another hour of freaking out and mutual crying.” Ryan rolled his eyes and wiped at the tear streaks on his cheeks

“Probably would have been that way if you weren’t so shitty about hiding this. I’ve had my suspicions since the asylum.” Shane stood and puffed up a bit

“Hey! I was doing perfectly fine before I started calling you my human to Eugene!”

“What does that mean anyways? Your human? And why did Eugene know about all this?!” Ryan felt his cheeks flush with anger at the thought of Shane telling Eugene of all people before him.

“Well... demons and angels can imprint on people. When we come to Earth for any amount of time, if we really connect with someone, we stick with them. We protect them, we love being around them, and we... we basically take on the role of big dogs. When we talk to others of our kind we tell them that this is my human. ‘Touch them and I’ll destroy you’ type thing. As for Eugene, he’s a demon too... Well kind of. He was originally an angel but he rebelled against Heaven and made a home in Hell. He cut off his wings and we became friends. When I decided I wanted to lead a life on Earth, he came with me.” Ryan looked at Shane with a mix of amazement and confusion.

“Okay... so I’m your human? And Eugene is a demon?! Are there any other demons I should know about?!”

“Well, Ned’s an angel. Or was. He still has his wings but fell from Heaven as soon as he met Ariel. And don’t worry, Ariel knows. And soon the other Try Guys will too. We agreed that we should tell the three of you if we wanted to stay here. And we do.” Ryan had to take a second but moved back to his spot by the window and sat down. After a moments hesitation Shane sat next to him, still leaving a good amount of space between them. Ryan scooted closer so their shoulders were brushing and just took a second to breathe.

“I’m still angry at you.”

“I know”

“And I’ll still be asking a lot of questions. But I guess...” Ryan paused before grinning and turning to Shane.

“Ry, you’re scaring me. I may be a demon, but I’m still not convinced you won’t start killing people when you run out of ideas for Unsolved” Ryan laughed and shook his head

“If I have to be your human, then it’s only fair that you be my demon.” Shane looked confused but turned away after a second to hide the blush that forced its way into his cheeks

“Kinky, Ry. Can we watch X-Files now? This night has been too dramatic and now I wanna see if Mulder and Scully actually get together or if you’re lying to me”

Ryan laughed and he felt good.

Things were gonna be okay.


	4. Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Ryan figure out where to go from here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick and this is what my cold medicine engulfed brain came up with. Please leave comments and tell me what you think cause I’m still really scared of this story flopping!

It’s about two AM now and Ryan and Shane have moved to the couch. Ryan is pretty much leaning on Shane but the taller man can’t find it in him to complain

 

“Why are you so damn hot?” Ryan asked as he put a hand on Shane’s chest and stared at it before removing it and opening and closing it

 

“Ryan! If I had known you thought I was so attractive I would have asked you out a lot sooner!” Shane laughed as Ryan hit his shoulder

 

“You know I meant temperature wise! - wait, a lot sooner? You haven’t asked me out at all!”

 

“I don’t know, hellfire? It’s what keeps us demons kicking. Oh and did you want to get chipotle and watch the X-Files romantically sometime?” Shane asked with a smirk and Ryan laughed nervously

 

“I would say yes but I’ve always doubted you being capable of romance” Shane put both hands over his heart and dramatically acted as though he had been shot

 

“You wound me, Bergara! How is chipotle and X-Files not romantic? It’s like the ideal date! Right behind tasting all the food at Knott’s Berry Farm!” Ryan broke out laughing and shook his head

 

“Alright, alright, Mr. Berry Boy. We can go on a date. But I fail to see how this is any different that we’ve always been doing” Shane gave him a wicked grin and batted his eyes

 

“It’s pretty much what we’ve been doing but with more of the fun stuff!” Shane finished by leaning in and kissing the top of Ryan’s nose with an exaggerated ‘ _Mwah_!’

 

Heat rose to Ryan’s cheeks as he laughed and shook his head “you’re ridiculous, Shane.”

 

“Hey don’t name call just because I win at gay chicken every time!” Shane folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, satisfied with his teasing. Ryan felt his competitiveness rise up in his chest and knew he wasn’t going to let this talking bean pole next to him win.

 

Shane let out a surprised grunt as Ryan straddled his lap and looped his arms around the taller man’s neck. He looked up at the smaller man with wide eyes and was met with a smirk. Ryan enjoyed the rare expression on Shane’s face before slowly leaning in so their lips were barely a millimeter apart.

 

Shane’s eyes were hooded but he didn’t dare move. The human felt pride well up in his chest knowing he did this to Shane.

 

Finally, Ryan crushed their lips together and Ryan felt like he would melt from the heat his demon was giving off.

 

The demon must have figured he could move without ruining this because a second later one of his hands was tangled in Ryan’s hair with the other one resting on the smaller man’s hip.

 

This is definitely not what either of them thought would happen tonight.

 

Ryan opened up the kiss and hummed when Shane sat up straighter so he could explore the humans mouth with his tongue. The hand on his hip moved to the bend of his back to hold him as close as possible and just as Ryan thought he was gonna lose his mind-

 

“Ahem...” Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin and fell to the side so he was sitting on the couch again with one of his legs still across Shane’s lap and was breathing heavily while staring at the four - _four_ \- new people standing in his living room. Shane let out an inhuman growl and Eugene couldn’t help but laugh. Ned was all red in the face and staring at his shoes, Keith looked as though Santa got him everything on his wish list for Christmas, and Zach was grinning at them with both his hands on his cheeks while standing next to Eugene. “We didn’t mean to interrupt. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t chicken out”

 

“I told you I would tell him and I did. And then I found out he had already figured it out because I was stuck in a damn Devil’s trap!” Shane couldn’t help but send a fond smile Ryan’s way. The human rubbed the back of his neck and grinned

 

“What seriously?!” Eugene looked around until his eyes landed on the place where the rug was still folded up “damn Bergara, I underestimated you.”

 

“Yeah yeah, can we talk about the important stuff now like how we just flew in on them sucking faces?!” Keith waved off all the demon talk and gave the ghoul boys a shit eating grin

 

“You seem to be taking this all very well, Keith” Ned finally spoke, a hopeful tone pushing its way into his voice

 

“I mean, we all kinda figure Eugene wasn’t human,” Zach chimed in while nudging the black haired demon a little with a smile, “you being an angel, and all that Heaven and Hell stuff was surprising. But ride together, try together!” Before anyone could finish their catch phrase Keith groaned loudly

 

“Yes, Heaven, Hell, demons, angels, whatever! Shane and Ryan finally got together! Priorities, people!” Shane rolled his eyes dramatically and put a hand on Ryan’s leg. The human smiled at the warmth but was more distracted by his burning face.

 

“Yes, Ryan agreed to go on a date with me and then won a round of gay chicken. Now, can we please continue to watch the X-Files in peace?” Keith gave him a smirk and clapped him on the shoulder

 

“Yeah, I’m so sure that’s what you two are going to do. Alright, I’m satisfied! Let’s give the ghoul boys some space to... explore each other’s haunted house,” Shane and Ryan both wrinkled their noses and Keith laughed “alright, fly boy, lets get outta here!” Keith gathered the Try Guys in his his stupidly long arms. Ned rolled his eyes at being called ‘fly boy’, And Eugene looked like he was trying real hard not to be touched until Zach sided up next to him and he seemed to relax. Then as quickly as they barged in, they were gone.

 

“Well, that was the strangest cock block ever” Ryan murmured while looking to Shane with a grin

 

“I think they did it on purpose! They barged in when things were getting good, stayed for like two minutes, and then left when I asked them to without arguing! Ryan, do your Unsolved voice and tell me what the fuck just happened.” Ryan started laughing and shook his head

 

“Speaking of Unsolved,” Ryan hit Shane’s arm and the demon jumped a little in surprise “have you been able to see ghosts this whole time?!” Shane sighed knowing more questions were coming instead of more making out

 

“Well... I see them with my demon eyes. And yes... I have to scare some of them away because they’re drawn to your fear. But most of the time they run when they see me?” Shane rubbed the back of his neck when he saw Ryan’s jaw clench and he knew he was in for it

 

“Almost four seasons. _Four_ _seasons_ _Shane_! I’ve been trying to prove ghosts are real while you’ve been able to see them, but not only that, scaring them away and ruining any chance I might get to find compelling evidence!” Ryan’s tone was not playful or happy. Shane and Ryan have argued plenty of times before but it felt different now with the human knowing everything.

 

“I’m sorry, Ryan. I know Unsolved is your baby. And I really do care about the show! I just... keeping you safe is always my number one priority. Some of those spirits, they would have loved nothing more than to hurt you or even worse, kill you.” Shane made sure to keep his tone remorseful because he didn’t want to fight Ryan and he knew Ryan was entitled to any emotions he’s feeling right now.

 

Ryan stayed quiet for a long moment. He was angry. Pissed even. Shane had been lying to him about what he was and had been interfering with Unsolved. But he was strangely comforted by the thought that all those times he was scared shitless, he was safe because Shane was there. He sighed and counted to ten. When he reached ten he opened his eyes and leaned forward and caught Shane’s lips in a chaste kiss that only lasted a moment before he pulled away.

 

“All these emotions you’re putting me through tonight are going to give me whiplash, Madej.” Ryan said quietly with his face still close to Shane’s. The demon sighed and let his forehead rest against his human’s

 

“I know. I’m sorry. And I’m still gonna answer any questions you have...” Ryan rose his eyebrow and laughed a little

 

“Spit it out, you beanstalk” Shane moved and rubbed the back of his neck

 

“I don’t know... uhhh the kissing was nice” Ryan laughed and Shane grinned at him

 

“Nice huh?”

 

“Uh yeah?” Ryan hummed and shook his head. Shane gave him a confused look and Ryan grinned.

 

“That just won’t do. I was going for mind blowing.”

 

Before Shane could reply Ryan was back in his lap and kissing him like it was the first and last time. Shane groaned and replaced his hands in his humans hair and on the small of his back.

 

One of them accidentally bumped the remote that was left untouched on the arm of the couch and X-Files started playing in the background. Neither one dared stop to pause it and lights danced across both of them from the tv as they tried to catch up on everything they’ve been missing out on for these last years.

 

Shane shifted them quickly so Ryan was laying on the couch with the demon above him. The human opened his eyes to see that Shane’s had turned a midnight black. Ryan knew he would have been terrified even a day ago, but he just ran his fingertips on the demons cheek and up to his head where two horns suddenly made themselves known. They were at least six inches and looked like those of a mountain goat. They were all black with what looked like gold flecks in the ridges. Ryan ran his fingertips over one and the demon groaned where he was currently kissing his humans jawline.

 

“Sensitive?” Ryan asked with a slightly teasing tone.

 

“Only for you baby” Shane said and winked with a wide grin. Ryan wheezed and broke into a laugh before seeing something move out of the corner of his eye. He focused on the movement to see that Shane also now had a tail. It was black and had what looked to be barbs near the tip laying flat so the points where towards where the tail lead up to the end of Shane’s spine.

 

Out of curiosity, Ryan wrapped his legs around Shane’s hips so they were closer to the new appendage. Almost immediately, the tail wrapped around the humans left leg and Ryan huffed out a small laugh. The laugh descended into a groan though as he felt teeth sink into his neck before a tongue ran over the same spot. Ryan let his head fall back and he exposed more of his neck and Shane’s hands tangled into his hair and pulled a little and fingers dug into his hip. One of Ryan’s hands tangled in the hair at the base of one of the horns and Shane paused he attack on his neck to pant a little with his nose brushing the sensitive skin with every slight movement. Ryan’s other hand was fisted tightly around the back of Shane’s shirt and both just sat breathing for a bit.

 

“I think you’ve surpassed mind blowing already, little guy” they both laughed a bit but it was breathless and Ryan felt like he was burning everywhere they touched. It wasn’t unpleasant but it was definitely new.

 

Ryan tugged Shane up with the hand encircling the base of one of his horns and the demon groaned loudly but was cut off by his human finding his lips once more. Ryan didn’t care if this was too fast or too sudden because this felt like where they were always meant to be.

 

Shane felt like he was human again, that decades of torture in Hell was just a fever dream. That he was always by Ryan’s side and always will be.

 

In that moment, with the light of the tv dancing across Ryan’s face, both of them hopelessly tangled in each other, and the feel of Ryan’s heart beat against his own chest,

 

To Shane, Heaven and Hell were just words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last line and the title for this chapter were inspired by Hozier’s ‘Work Song’. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback and let me know what you think!


	5. The Shadows Wait to Consume You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys feel as though things couldn’t be better
> 
> Before everything goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: a lot of mentions of blood. And a lot of angst. And some bloody consumption ?

They were still tangled together a half hour later and Shane felt like he was gonna end up being one of those spontaneous human (demon) combustion cases on the next episode of Unsolved.

 

It must have been well past three AM now but Ryan wasn’t letting up. And the demon in no way wanted him to.

 

He was practically laying on the human at this point, hands touching and tugging anywhere he could. This was everything he had ever wanted since coming to Earth. When Shane imprinted, he turned sappy, okay? Just being near Ryan on a normal day had Shane thrumming with energy and basking in Ryan’s scent, his emotions that radiated off him in waves, and the feeling that his human’s heartbeat was thumping in his own chest.

 

But this? This was pure _sin_. And Shane loved it.

 

Shane mouthed at the smaller man’s jawline till he returned to his neck and started sucking a dark mark into the soft skin right where Shane knew it would be visible above any of Ryan’s shirt collars.

 

Ryan moaned loudly and tightened the vice of his legs around his demon’s hips. The hand in his hair moved to wrap around the base of his horn and Shane bit down in surprise at the rush of pleasure. He yanked himself back when he tasted copper in his mouth and rested his head on Ryan’s chest. Shame filled the pit of his stomach and outweighed the sweet electric taste in his mouth as he expected his human to yank himself away in fear and disgust. Even then, though, he couldn’t calm down enough to go back into his human form.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Shane was surprised to hear Ryan’s wrecked voice ask barely above a whisper. Shane took a few deep breathes before shutting his eyes. Ryan never failed to surprise him

 

“I got a little too excited and now your damn neck is bleeding.”

 

“What? I didn’t even feel it” Ryan touched the spot and winced a bit. He wasn’t bleeding a lot but it was definitely more than a small bite. “What are you a vampire now too?” Ryan laughed and Shane joined in before sitting up a bit. He didn’t get any further than holding himself up on his hands and knees above Ryan because the humans legs wrapped around him and hands clenched in his shirt would let him get any more distance between them.

 

“Demons don’t actively seek out blood. But it’s pure. It’s a pure taste of humanity. So it’s... appealing at times. I’m not really that kind of demon, though. I just underestimated my own strength apparently.” Ryan surely would have noticed his blush if they both weren’t already flushed and breathing heavy from the last hour.

 

“What is my blood not good enough for you?” Ryan asked in mock offense before laughing at his own joke.

 

“Why have just your blood when I can have all of you?” Shane replied before kissing the spot where he had bit previously “though, if anyone’s blood were gonna do it for me, it’d be yours.” Shane continued while wiping the remaining blood from around his mouth with sleeve. Ryan laughed as he tried to pull the demon back down into a kiss. Shane might as well have been a boulder as he didn’t move an inch.

 

“C’mon, Shane!” Shane laughed and shook his head

 

“Your own blood is still coating my mouth. Kissing you right now would feel like a bad vampire romcom. And I don’t know about you Bergara, but that doesn’t sound sexy to me.”

 

Ryan groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically

 

“Lucky for me, you played yourself,” Ryan reached up and grabbed both of Shane’s horns and pulled making the demon turned to putty as he collapsed back into Ryan’s reach with a long moan. “You showed your weakness and Jesus Christ do I love to see you fall apart.” They were flush against each other but Shane was using the last of his strength to keep at least a little distance between them so he could talk

 

“Can we please leave Jesus out of this? Also, I never took you for a kinky one, Ryan. Although, if you can’t tell, I do immensely enjoy this fucked up fascination you have for my horns.” Shane tail was flicking back and forth and the demon could barely keep his breathing under control.

 

“Please, Shane” Ryan moaned and Shane was done for. He surged forward and captured his human’s lips with his and groaned as Ryan pushed up against him. Ryan pulled back to breathe and Shane licked the bite one more time before healing it. He could heal small things, and it definitely wasn’t his forte, but he made sure to leave the dark bruise where everyone would see it.

 

An hour later, Shane was laying on the couch with Ryan fast asleep on his chest. Shane felt lighter than he ever had before in over a century.

>>>>>>>>

 

A week later and a lot of nights spent together, they were on their way back to Ohio to investigate the state penitentiary there. They normally would have just stayed in Ohio and get both investigations done, but the owners had told them they would have to reschedule the shoot as there was a body found in one of the cell blocks the day before they were suppose to shoot there. And of course Shane didn’t want to spend a week in Ohio. It was probably best they went home for a week seeing everything that happened since the Bellaire house

 

“This place is probably the most intimidating thing I’ve ever seen.” Ryan says as they pull past the prison gates and towards the looming buildings ahead.

 

Shane gives him a look that says ‘what about me?’ over the camera and Ryan smiles and shakes his head. As they get closer Shane turns the camera off and sits up straighter. Ryan tilts his head and looks between Shane and the penitentiary

 

“What’s wrong?” The rest of the crew took a separate car and were following behind the boys so they could speak freely when the camera was off

 

“What? Oh it’s probably nothing.” Shane was still stiff but forced himself to relax in the seat a bit. Ryan would have pushed this issue but they reached the front of the building and Shane turned the camera back on and got out

 

They made their way through the penitentiary and Ryan went through the dark history of the place, leaving out the body that had just been found out of respect for the family.

 

Though, police are calling it a tragic accident. The man apparently broke into the penitentiary and was exploring when he fell to his death.

 

Shane was convincing enough that he wasn’t on edge with his usual taunts and jokes but he kept looking down hallways and into rooms like he was searching out something specific. No one but Ryan seemed to notice.

 

As they went up the ‘stairs from Shawshank’ Ryan felt more than ever that they were being watched. The camera crew had left them twenty minutes prior, heading back to the hotel as the rest of the shots could be taken by Ryan and Shane themselves. They normally wouldn’t have gone but Ryan insisted. So it was just Shane and Ryan in the huge building.

 

“Geez, if I was stuck here I’d set myself on fire too.” Shane muttered in passing as they made their way to the eastern cellblock.

 

“I can certainly see how one would lose their mind in a situation like this,” they both hear what sounded like heavy footsteps skirt around them “fuck this so hard dude”

 

Shane was watching the peripheral and turned off his camera. Ryan followed suit and turned towards him.

 

“Seriously, what’s going on?”

 

“We’re being followed. And I don’t think it’s a ghost.” Shane replied while trying to focus on something in the shadows.

 

They were by decrepit cells with rust coated bars and hollow rooms. There were hundreds of them lined up one after the other, giving off the sense of a purgatory on Earth, never ending and hopeless.

 

“What do you mean you don’t think it’s a ghost? What is -“ Ryan was stopped when a deafening thud echoed through the metal enclosures.

 

Ryan only had time to look at Shane with scared eyes before the human and demon were flung to opposite sides of the cellblock.

 

Shane was pinned to a small wall of iron between cells. He heard Ryan scream and that was all it took for him to start thrashing wildly, his demon form surfacing as he was now able to see his human being held to the adjacent to where he was suspended off the ground.

 

The difference being Ryan was being held off the ground by a black figure with spiraling horns without any human features besides its general shape.

 

Ryan tried kicking the figure and prying the claw wrapped around his neck but it was like trying to move concrete. The grip on his neck tightened and he was moved higher up the wall.

 

Ryan stopped fighting and chose instead to focus on trying to breathe against the hand tightening around his throat. It sounded far away but he could hear Shane yelling his name and letting out guttural growls. The human tried once again to focus on the figure in front of him and was met by sharp yellow teeth and the glimmer of deep red eyes against the rest of the seemingly light absorbent darkness surrounding them.

 

“Shane, Shane, Shane. Posing as a human and taking one on as a pet?” The thing in front of him mocked in what sounded like hundreds of voices layered on top of one another. The demon, because that’s what it had to be, took a claw and slowly dragged it down his face, tearing skin in a painfully slow streak. The demon then licked the trail of blood and Ryan’s cheek felt like it was set on fire. “Though, his fear is absolutely intoxicating, I see now why you keep him around.”

 

Ryan was lightheaded and knew he was about to pass out but he was dropped and crumpled into a heap on the ground. The cool concrete barely keeping him from giving up on being conscious. He once again heard Shane yelling.

 

“Let him go!” Shane yelled but his voice sounded deeper. Ryan was too lightheaded to focus though. The human got onto his wobbly hands and knees but stopped as the demon grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up. The demon slammed Ryan’s head against the wall and then dragged its claws against his chest, leaving gaping wide chasms in the man’s skin. Ryan felt the whole front of his shirt get wet and heavy from his own blood as he cried out in pain and pushed him self against the wall to try and get away. His throat was raw from yelling but he couldn’t stop.

 

When he could open his eyes again he tried focusing on Shane.

 

One of the flashlights was facing towards his demon and Ryan saw fear etched into every fiber of Shane’s being. The human fought back a sob at the pain and wished for how things were just twelve hours ago.

 

“You will be mine, Ryan Steven Bergara. And not even that pathetic excuse for a demon will be able to save you.” The red eyed demon whispered with a million voices in his ear. Ryan felt the demon grab his head and the human screamed which only seemed to delight the demon. Bright red flashed behind his eyes and he felt blood trickle from his nose and his ears. But he couldn’t focus on anything but the high pitched sound echoing in his skull as Ryan could have sworn a million knives were being jammed into his head. The ringing faded and all he heard was Shane yelling his name.

 

The next second, claws were embedded in his abdomen and it felt like he was burning from the inside out. It was as though he was able to feel every molecule of skin torn apart from each other as white hot steal moved and twisted in the wounds. He felt as blood escaped his body and he screamed, realizing that this eternal pain had only been happening for a few milliseconds.

 

He heard Shane let out a heart wrenching cry before he was flying through the air and hit the bars of the cell next to his demon with a sickening crunch. The world was quickly leaving him but he heard Shane repeating his name and sobbing.

 

“ _RYAN_! Ryan, no, Ryan _please_ , _no_.” He felt himself moved into Shane’s lap and would have cried in pain if the darkness hadn’t descended upon him and pulled him under like unforgiving tides in the middle of the sea.

 

‘I wish we had more time’ was the last thought Ryan had before the darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooookaaaaayyyy this hurt my heart to write and it’s gonna continue to get angsty with a sizable amount of hurt Ryan.


	6. You’re Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to go down hill, even if Ryan is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Ryan’s gonna be going through a lot more pain.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!

Shane had watched with anxiety, fear, and anger choking him as Ryan was thrown into the rusty metal bars next to him

 

“Ryan!” He yelled uselessly from where he hung still. A moment later the other demon left with a whisper

 

“he will be mine, and you can’t stop it now.”

 

Shane landed on his feet before scrambling clumsily to his human. He carefully pulled Ryan into his lap and felt shocked tears run down his face.

 

“RYAN! Ryan, no, Ryan please, no.” He held the other man who had not moved an inch besides the very slight rise and fall of his chest. Shane let out a choked breath before coming to his senses

 

“ _NED_!” He yelled at the ceiling, knowing that wasn’t how prayer worked but couldn’t get anything else out past the bile in his throat. It must have worked because a second later he heard the familiar rustle of wings and twin sets of footsteps running towards him.

 

“What the fuck happened?!” Ned yelled as he slid to kneel next to him and Ryan. Shane didn’t answer but instead fisted a bloody hand in Ned’s shirt and pulled him close. He knew he looked desperate but that’s because he was.

 

“ _Save_ _him_ ” Ned just nodded and put a hand on the human’s forehead and the other over the deep scratches on his chest. The angel closed his eyes and concentrated as the worst of Ryan’s wounds began to stitch themselves back together. Ryan’s breathing began to even out and deepen as all that was visibly left of the encounter was a light bruise on his forehead where he hit the bars and light pink marks crossing his torso. Ned pushed the humans hair back after and stood. He bent down to pick up the human but Shane pulled Ryan closer.

 

“Maybe you should let Shane carry him, fly boy.” Eugene said, concern still lacing his tone even with the nickname.

 

Shane carefully cradled Ryan in his arms before standing. He moved towards Ned and Eugene quietly, still trying to process everything that just happened.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up again the four of them were standing in his living room. He moved to the couch and gently placed Ryan on the soft cushions before Eugene put a blanket on the human. Shane sat on the edge of the coffee table with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped under his chin, and watched Ryan breathe.

 

Logically, he knew they were safe now. But that didn’t stop the feeling that if he looked away, Ryan’s chest would stop moving for good.

 

Ned and Eugene moved to sit the love seat perpendicular to the couch Ryan was laying on.

 

“Shane, what happened?” Eugene asked in a quiet voice, as though Ryan had just passed out during movie night and he didn’t want to wake him. Shane wished that was what happened. He wished he told Ryan about his concerns in the car. Maybe they could have cancelled last minute. But, again, logically Shane knew that this demon wasn’t trapped to the confines of the penitentiary. It was hunting them specifically.

 

Ryan specifically.

 

If they hadn’t gone tonight, it could have easily just followed them to the next location. Unsolved made it so they threw themselves at vengeful spirits, and now demons. But Shane also knew that wouldn’t stop his stubborn human. That he would have misplaced faith in the idea that Shane could protect him from anything.

 

“Shane?” Ned’s concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he realized they were waiting for an answer. He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands before facing them.

 

“It was just a normal investigation. I thought I sensed something when we were in the car but it was gone within a moment. So I, stupidly, figured that there was no reason to alarm Ryan. After two hours of walking around and talking to nothing, I mean absolutely nothing, the demon just came out of nowhere.” Shane ran his hands through his hair and held his head “I should have known. I should have known there was a reason there were no spirits around. I should have said something in the car. The demon didn’t have a host, no mortal weaknesses, and full range of power. It had me pinned like it was nothing. And Ryan... he was so scared and in so much pain and I couldn’t do shit about it!”

 

Shane stood and started pacing the room before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Eugene was doing his best to send comfort his way but Shane was beyond being comforted. Eugene knew this and opted for pulling the taller demon into a hug. Coming from Eugene, who was usually put off by physical contact, was a sign to Shane that he really must be a mess right now. He looked to Ryan and how could he not be?

 

Eugene pulled back and kept him at arms length with a hand on each of Shane’s shoulders.

 

“There’s no way you could have known. Years of being on Earth and-“ Ned started but was quickly interrupted

 

“And I let my guard down! I let Ryan get hurt!” Ned replaced one of Eugene’s hands with one of his own on Shane’s shoulder and squeezed Shane deflated and hung his head.

 

“We will do everything to help you protect Ryan.” Ned assured him and Shane looked to him to see sincerity and intense angelic devotion. “Because I know if it was Zach or Keith, or Ariel and my son, you would do everything you could to help us.” Shane sighed and nodded. Ned was right. He may not have been very comfortable around the angel before this, but now he had a much greater appreciation for him.

 

“You should go spend time with your son.” Shane turned to him and Ned was about to object when Eugene cut in.

 

“Go on, fly boy. I’ll stay here with these two martyrs. I’ll call you if anything we can’t handle comes up.” Ned sighed but nodded. After giving Shane another squeeze on the shoulder, he was gone.

 

Eugene let go of Shane’s shoulder and turned on the tv to a random show on Netflix with a slight wave of his hand. The shorter demon motioned to the love seat with his head and Shane numbly followed. Neither one really watched the show but it was good background noise.

 

Shane sunk into the couch and rested his head against the top. He turned slightly to watch Ryan’s chest rise and fall under the blanket he was now consumed by. He wanted nothing more than to hold his human but the guilt told him it was the demons fault in the first place Ryan was hurt. So he stayed where he was and let the guilt crash over him in waves as both of them sat in silence.

 

>>>>>

 

Ryan looked around as he stood in the middle of his apartment. But it was off. With the only source of light coming from the windows, shadows seemed to move and crawl just outside his field of vision. His head pounded and he turned, trying to stay in the faint ghostly light pooling in from the window.

 

The pounding in his head grew as his heart rate accelerated. He heard voices, hundreds of them, let out a whispered laugh, faint enough that Ryan questioned whether he actually heard it. Fingertips brushed the fabric of his clothes, a whispered threat as the temperature of the room dropped, a stark contrast to the warmth he’s been accustomed to coming from Shane.

 

“Shane isn’t here to protect you, little guy” the voices whispered in his ear as it felt like ice grazing his neck. His heart dropped and Shane’s playful nickname for him became an ill-humored taunt.

 

He had a sour taste in his mouth as he continued to search out the predator hunting him. His temples pounded and he was faintly aware of the warm feeling of blood trickling out his nose.

 

The human shivered and his breaths started coming short as the shadows slowly started to gain more form. The light on the floor from the window started narrowing and he felt his chest constrict in fear. Too scared to scream, too cold to run.

 

He felt the soft scrape of a claw descend down his spine and whipped around, almost falling into the encroaching darkness with his unsteady movements.

 

The light was just a sliver now, only a millimeter on either side of Ryan’s bare feet. The pounding in his head suddenly stopped as did everything else. The light stopped retreating, no more whispers, no more oozing movements from the shadows.

 

The fear and anxiety still sat low in his stomach, though. He still knew he was being watched, hunted, taunted. His breathing was barley getting him enough air with how rapid it had become. His eyes still searching.

 

Then the light was gone.

 

He felt himself falling with hundreds of hands clawing at him, pulling him down. It was as though he was floating on the sea and what laid beneath wanted nothing more than to pull him under. They burned and tore at his skin. They reached up to scratch at him, only coming from below. One hand was able to reach around and clasp at the spot above his heart. He screamed and trashed as ice and fire tore at his chest and left him burning from the inside out.

 

The hands quickly found a grip and he felt all the air escape his lungs as he was pulled under, surrounded by fire as his lungs burned for air. He fought uselessly as he tried to claw his was back to the surface and the voices laughed.

 

“ _Ryan_...” it sounded like a sick imitation of Shane’s voice as the other voices laughed. Ryan was suffocating but the release of unconsciousness was not coming for him. His lungs burned and his head pounded as the clawed hands started to bury themselves deep into his skin, every inch, every muscle, torn apart, saving the last spot above his heart for last. As the last hand clawed its way through his rib cage, he lost control of his body. He felt the excruciating pain still, but his limbs were no longer responding to his urge to fight, get away, escape. There was more blood coming from his nose and his head felt as though he was standing next to a bomb that just went off and left nothing but a high pitched ringing echoing in his brain.

 

“You’re mine.” Was the last thing he heard, all the voices in perfect unison growled as the hands all dissipated except the one clasping at his heart. With one last squeeze, he was falling once more.

 

>>>>>>>>

 

Ryan bolted up with a strangled sob and nearly yelled when a pair of arms wrapped around him

 

“Ryan! Ryan, it’s okay, it’s just me.” He heard Shane’s voice and curled into the demons chest. He clutched at Shane’s shirt and tried to get his breathing under control. He was alive?

 

“How- what happened?” He looked up to see Shane’s face fall with a look of shame and remorse. “Th-that was all real, wasn’t it?” Shane simply nodded without meeting his eyes and Ryan looked down to see he was still in blood stained clothing but no obvious wounds.

 

“Ned healed you and brought us back here.” Shane answered Ryan’s unspoken question. The human nodded and buried himself in Shane’s smell and tried to ground himself.

 

‘It was just a nightmare’ he thought to himself as he caught sight of Eugene.

 

“You looked as though you were having a nightmare.” The shorter demon commented with a tilt of his head, as if he had read Ryan’s mind, waiting for Ryan to confirm it.

 

And Ryan opened his mouth to do exactly that but what came out was not what he wanted.

 

“Just a little left over pain. I think I’m gonna go take a shower. All this blood is a little too much for me right now.” Ryan replied while moving out of Shane’s arms a bit. The demon dropped his arms and looked to the side. Ryan grabbed his chin and made the demon face him. Shane was surprised at the chaste kiss but finally relaxed after being tense for so long.

 

“Ryan I’m so-“

 

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this, Madej. With all this being real, it was bound to happen eventually. I would have been hurt worse long before this if you weren’t around. You said yourself, even the ghosts really want me dead.” Shane gave a mirthless smile and shook his head. Ryan simply gave him another kiss and stood, heading upstairs to get all the dried blood off him as soon as possible. He found himself in Shane’s room and without much thought grabbed one of Shane’s stupidly big hoodies and a pair of his own black sweats Ryan had left here a few days prior.

 

As he entered the bathroom, he made sure there was as much light as possible. After taking a long while in the shower, the water was no longer tainted pink and Ryan got out, dried off, and got dressed on autopilot. He felt strangely numb as he cleared the steam from the mirror. Images from his nightmare haunted him and he braced his hands on either side of the sink as he let his head hang forward. He closed his eyes and took several deep breathes.

 

After a moment he opened his eyes and stared at the porcelain sink.

 

His blood ran cold and his heart started racing when he saw blood fall and splatter in contrast to the white. His head whipped up to look in the mirror and his heart constricted as he saw a steady stream of blood trickling from his nose. His dream came rushing back to him as he wiped the blood away with some paper towel from under the sink and as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

 

He fiddled with the sleeves of Shane’s hoodie as he made his way back to the living room. Shane looked up as he entered and smiled a bit as Ryan sat close to him.

 

“Have a good shower?” Shane asked as Eugene glanced up from his phone from where he was sprawled out on the smaller couch.

 

Ryan intended to tell Shane about the nightmare and the nosebleed but the next moment he felt himself smile

 

“Yeah, it’s nice to finally feel clean again and not like I just stepped off the set of a B-rated horror movie that uses too much fake blood”

 

That was definitely not what Ryan wanted to say. Even as Shane laughed he felt the center of his chest burn too hot.

 

In his head, he heard a voice drown out all his own thoughts

 

‘You’re mine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was the first nightmare sequence I’ve written in a while and lord did it throw me through a loop.


	7. Let’s See How Fast You Can Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is a prisoner in his own body and can’t tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot more difficult to write and I’m still not 100% sold on it so tell me your thoughts!

Ryan still felt in control. 

Most of the time. 

He could still move the way he wanted and talk about almost anything. Except the nightmare he had and the nosebleeds that continued to happen when he was alone. As if something was making him aware that it was watching him by keeping him quiet on the subject. 

Wednesday rolled around and Shane finally agreed to let him sleep in his own apartment that night, with the promise that he’d salt under the doors and on the window seals and that the human would call Ned and then Shane if anything happened. 

The human had reluctantly agreed, wanting nothing more than to stay with Shane, but the words expressing that he needed to go home forced their way out of his mouth 

“Shaaaannneee, I can’t just live here! We’ve only been something other than best friends for a week and a half. And I know we still have that other demon to worry about, but I haven’t been able to concentrate on the editing or the videos in general.” Shane pouted and Ryan pushed his way under his demons arm as they sat close together on Shane’s couch

“Why not? Save a lot on rent and I can give you a little hobbit hole to work out of” Ryan knew Shane was at least half joking and laughed as he swung his legs over Shane’s lap so he was pretty much clinging to him. Ryan didn’t know if it was his body’s way of saying he didn’t want to leave but the compulsion in his head was dead set on Ryan going back to his own apartment. It was like he was saying his own words but he was guided by a voice in his head he couldn’t shut out. 

“Because we haven’t even told anyone at the office! And with the looks Keith is sending our way and the thinly veiled comments, it’s a miracle there isn’t a line of people pestering us about how we finally ended up together” Ryan was smiling and it felt genuine. Like he wasn’t in a fog and being used as a puppet. Shane laughed and kissed the top of his head. He felt warm. Safe. Why did he have to leave?

“Why would people care? And even if they do, we can just tell them you found out I was a demon and then we made out for hours on my couch. A classic romance!” Ryan wheezed and slapped the demons shoulder playfully

“Though, I do enjoy the demon puns he keeps texting all of us in that group chat he made” Ryan said as he played with the string of Shane’s hoodie

“Oh god. The group chat called ‘Horn-y boys’? I’ve been avoiding it.” Shane replied rubbed his eyes with the hand not on Ryan’s thigh, causing him to pull the human closer as it was the arm currently wrapped around Ryan’s shoulders. 

“Probably for the best. I can almost guarantee you’d hate 100% of the jokes” Ryan laughed and nuzzled the side of Shane’s neck, trying for the life of him to tell his demon that he wanted to stay here. Shane sighed and pulled him closer. Ryan could tell he still had some pent up guilt from Ohio, and the human tried his best to assure the taller man that he didn’t blame him in the least. But Shane still had troubles letting him out of his sight

“Okay, I’m not gonna force you to stay here. Just promise me you’ll take precautions. Salt under the doors and windows, that stupid holy water squirt gun by your bed, and if anything happens you pray to Ned and then call me.” Ryan nodded and felt dread fill his stomach at the thought of leaving. The last couple days had been blissfully free of any demon related worries. Shane had made sure that Ryan had nightmare free sleep, they marathoned Brooklyn Nine Nine, the demon answered any and all of Ryan’s questions, there was a lot of sappy moments that would have had Ryan rolling his eyes if it were anyone else, and the human enjoyed being near Shane’s warmth more than anything. 

 

“I will. I promise. That means you can’t barge into my apartment and watch me sleep though, you creep” Ryan replied with a smile and got a scoff in return 

“First the blood thing and now you think I watch you sleep? Ryan, you do realize we are not living out the Twilight books, right?” Ryan wheezed and let his head fall back against Shane’s shoulder

“That would make you Edward if Edward was stretched out with a medieval torture device turning him into a tall stick person.” Shane laughed and shook his head 

“I know I’m a pale guy, Bergara, but I do not sparkle. And I’m not all angsty and I definitely don’t look like I need to take a shit 24/7” Shane replied and drove his point home with furrowed brows and an overly tight lipped frown

“You sure about the angsty part, big guy? You’ve been more serious in the last week than I’ve ever seen you!”

“That’s because I have a nervous human and he tends to spook easily. He even freaks out at wind” Shane said with a grin, acting as though he wasn’t talking to the same human

“Ugh the wind jokes again? Running out of material there, big guy?” Shane moved his hand from Ryan’s thigh and placed it on his own chest in mock offense 

“Ryan. I’m offended. That’s worse than you threatening to kill me constantly! It’s an ever flowing fountain of quality content up here and you know it!” Shane was pointing to his head and Ryan was shaking his head

“Is that all that’s up there? Quality content?” 

“Yes.” Shane said seriously and Ryan wheezed our another laugh

“Oh so thats why we hunt ghosts and talk about murders for a living” Shane laughed and kissed the tip of Ryan’s nose

“That’s what you do, honey, I’m just the eye candy.”

“Hey, I’m eye candy too! I’m just smarter eye candy” Shane just shook his head with a grin and fisted a hand in Ryan’s grey t-shirt to pull the human into a kiss. 

Ryan opened his mouth more to the kiss as every fiber in his being yelled for him to stay. But something stronger whispered it was time to go. He fought to stay like that for a few more minutes before pulling a short distance away so their foreheads were still touching. 

“I should get going” he murmured and gave Shane another chaste kiss. The demon poured and moved to kiss Ryan’s forehead

“Be safe. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, okay?” Shane’s voice came out laced with uncertainty and concern. Ryan smiled and nodded as they stood. Shane walked him to the door and pulled the shorter man into one last kiss before watching him leave. 

The pit of Ryan’s stomach was screaming something was wrong as he made the short walk back to his apartment. He hadn’t been back there since before Ohio, Eugene had been the one to grab clothes for him and bring it to Shane’s apartment. He blinked and was suddenly aware he was standing in his living room. 

His heart started beating painfully against his ribs as he realized he was standing in the exact spot from his nightmare. The sound of traffic slowly grew distant as he looked around and realized almost everything was exactly like his nightmare. His nose started bleeding and his head began to pound. He took a shaky breath through his mouth and closed his eyes tight, the carefree feeling Shane had given him withering into cold anxiety around his heart. 

“What do you want from me? Why can’t I tell Shane about the nightmare and the nosebleeds?” Ryan asked to the walls crowding him. For a moment there was nothing, just the room he used to feel safe in while editing videos. But this feeling? He would spend a month in the Sallie house if it meant getting out of his own living room. And he would have hightailed it back to Shane’s if his legs would listen to him

“Shane would ruin our fun, Ryan. And that’s what I want,” hundreds of voices whispered from the walls and the human clenched his eyes closed tighter and shivered as fingertips glided up his spine, ice following in their wake “fun. And your fear is just so delicious. Tormenting Shane by taking you will just be so much fun” a single voice whispered it in his ear and he couldn’t move. Hot breath cascaded against his face while he heard a possessive growl surround him. 

The hands moved to his hips before digging in dagger like claws into the soft flesh and he yelled. Or he would have. Another hand clasped over his mouth and he couldn’t breathe. 

After what seemed like hours the hands retreated in an instant. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees, panting and sobbing as he heard taunting whispers circling him. Some took on the voices of people he loved. His family, his friends, Shane. All going back and forth between calling him worthless, pathetic, and confirming every fear he’s had when it comes to people, and screaming and sobbing for help. 

Ryan couldn’t get up off the floor as what felt like a hand held him down. He tried to call for Ned but each time the words were lodged in his throat and his head started pounding harder as the voices and screams around him got louder. Finally, after what felt like an hour, the voices finally stopped, he could move again, even if his bloody nose and headache didn’t go away. 

The human staggered his way to his bathroom and looked in the mirror to see his face covered in blood and dark circles under his eyes. His cheeks were puffy and his palms bloody where he had dug his finger nails in. He went to the kitchen and grabbed salt before sprinting back to the bathroom. Ryan didn’t have a fully formed plan but he knew he had to call Ned. 

He started sprinkling salt in a thick line across the door jam and had only a few inches left before a loud growl vibrated his chest and he was yanked out of the bathroom by his ankle. He yelled as claws dug into the bone and tried to grab onto anything. He knew he was gonna die. Ned didn’t know what was happening. No one did. He wasn’t gonna be saved. 

Ryan heard another primal growl in the room and the grip on his ankle was suddenly gone. He scrambled away until his back was against the wall and looked up to see Eugene drop into a fighting stance with his tail flicking in anger. Luckily Eugene seemed to live just to prove people wrong because Ryan thought for sure no one would be saving him. 

Eugene lunged at the shadowy figure and managed to push it further away from Ryan with carefully timed strikes and creative uses of furniture before being flung down the hall way. Ryan felt fear boil back up as the dark figure advanced towards him and the human lost all control of his limbs again. The demon was only a few inches away before Ryan felt wetness on his face and hundreds of inhuman screeches deafened him. He regained control and scrambled towards Eugene who sprayed the demon with the squirt gun filled with holy water again, his own hands burning as the squirt gun leaked onto him. 

Eugene continued his attack though as he backed him and Ryan to the front door before grabbing the human by the waist and running. Eugene put the other man down a block later and grabbed his hand as they sprinted to Shane’s apartment, Ryan struggling to keep up. 

The demon didn’t knock and instead flicked his wrist and Ryan heard the deadbolt unlocking before he was being dragged through the door 

“What the fuck?!” He heard Shane yell from the couch as he turned to look at the two. His eyes went wide as he saw Ryan all bloody and jumped over the back of the couch to get to his human “What happ-“ he was interrupted as Eugene emerged from the kitchen

“No time! Salt the doors, windows, anything a demon can get through.” He tossed a container of salt to Shane before moving as quickly as possible to complete the task. Shane hurried to, listening without question.

When they finished Ryan snapped out of his daze to Shane’s hands caressing his face. 

“What happened?” Shane asked looking scared and concerned. Ryan took a deep breath and put his hands over the demon’s

“We should probably sit down.” Shane nodded and they all sat on the couches. 

The two demons waited for him to speak and he took a deep breath. Just as he was about to start talking, fire gripped his heart and his head started to pound. 

‘You didn’t think I wasn’t still in your head, did you?’ He heard the voice in his head and fear climbed up his throat. 

“I must have just forgotten a window. I don’t know how it got there. But it’s the first time I’ve seen it since the penitentiary. I’m sorry, Shane.” Ryan heard himself say and his heart sank. Shane sighed and gathered the human in his arms.

“I’m just glad you’re safe now” the demon said as he kissed Ryan’s temple and Ryan felt like crying

‘But I’m not’


	8. Learn to Love Your Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon in Ryan’s head lets its intentions known and the others need a plan. Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write but I’m pretty happy with it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!!!

After Ryan fell asleep, Shane carefully carried the human up to his room, gently laying him on the bed and bringing the blanket up over him. The demon sighed as the guilt he’d carried for the last few days doubled in weight. He wandered out of the room and each step towards the living room, guilt gave way to rage. His possessive side rearing it’s ugly head, screaming for the torture of the other motherfucker that thought it could take his human.

 

Eugene was right in saying he didn’t torture many souls during his time in hell. But they both knew that when he did, he knew just how to break someone. He felt his true form come into the light as he thought of all the ways he would make his new target suffer.

 

“I’m gonna invent new forms of torture for this son of a bitch.” He growled out and Eugene looked up from where he was studying the burns still on his hands.

 

“Good for you. First, we need to talk.” Eugene replied in a flat tone and stood facing Shane.

 

“What the fuck could be more important than finding-“

 

“I think I know where it is” Eugene lowered his voice to a whisper and took long strides till he was standing in front of the taller demon.

 

“Why the shit didn’t you say-” Shane yelled and Eugene shushed him and covered his mouth.

 

“Because you’re not gonna like it.” Eugene slowly removed his hand and made sure to keep eye contact with the furious demon.

 

“Just tell me! I need to know so I can-“ Shane whispered furiously before Eugene cut him off again.

 

“It’s upstairs. In the your room. Sleeping” Eugene got a growl in reply but he stood his ground.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you saying?” Shane’s tone was furious but he kept his voice quiet. Eugene sighed and shook his head, hoping he was wrong.

 

“Ryan said he must have forgotten a window. But, Shane, I got through the front door just fine. He lied. There wasn’t any salt anywhere except for the bathroom door. And I’ve known your human long enough to know he’s not a liar.” Eugene tried to remain calm but what he was suggesting was worse than just being hunted by the unknown demon. “Plus, I know you try and stay out of his head but I tried to see what he was thinking after he said it and I couldn’t. No matter how hard I tried. Humans aren’t capable of blocking us from their thoughts, Shane. You know that.”

 

The taller demon pushed past him and sat on the couch. He looked as though he was trying really hard to be angry, but couldn’t deny that there was reason to be suspicious.

 

‘So what? He’s possessed?’ Shane asked Eugene, not out loud but he knew the other demon could hear. This wasn’t a conversation to be had out in the open if Eugene was right.

 

‘Maybe not fully. We would have been able to tell, to sense it. It could be riding passenger seat and just preventing Ryan from telling us’ Eugene replied through the telepathic bond they’ve perfected over a long time. It didn’t take much to get into another demon’s head if they weren’t blocking you, but it took a lot to keep others out of a conversation you were having with just thoughts.

 

‘He would have still showed signs. Nightmares, hallucinations, nose bleeds, headaches, the whole damn dramatic shebang’ Eugene mulled this over for a moment before replying. His waved vaguely at the tv so it flicked on, making it seem as though they were just watching and not conspiring.

 

‘Maybe he is showing signs. Just not around us. You know who would be able to tell?’

 

‘He has a newborn, we shouldn’t drag him into our mess.’ Shane sighed out loud and scrubbed his face. ‘I know cause he reminds us of it in every conversation’ Shane smirked and Eugene laughed despite the tense situation.

 

‘This thing could be a threat to Zach and Keith. Besides, he said he’d help protect Ryan no matter what. And you know angels are serious about that shit’ Eugene replied as he rubbed the red marks still fading from his hands. He may no longer be an angel, but he still felt the fierce loyalty to the self proclaimed ghoul boys. He may be hiding it better than Shane but he was furious another demon was blatantly challenging them.

 

Even more so enraged by the fact that if it was in the human’s head it was no doubt tormenting him in every way imaginable. Shane must have still been listening in cause he got a concerned but grateful look passed his way.

 

‘I’m calling Ned.’ He replied instead, sidestepping anything having to do with talk of his emotions or his past.

 

“Ned, we need an angelic Uber to Zach’s apartment. Bring Keith.” The room was silent for a few moments before the sound of wings filled the room before they found themselves at their destination.

 

“What the fuck? What about Ryan?” Shane motioned wide with his arms while turning to Eugene, ignoring Zach’s startled shout from his couch.

 

“We can be your fill in Ryan” Keith jokingly leered with a wide smile and leaned into Shane’s space. The demon rolled his eyes and smirked while pushing the other man away

 

“Wouldn’t work, you all are too tall. Would need to shave off about two feet”

 

“He’ll be fine. The salt is everywhere in that apartment and the demon should still be weak from the holy water.” Eugene said, ignoring what was happening around him while waving a hand. Zach tilted his head at the motion and moved towards Eugene. The smaller man grabbed the demons hand and inspected it

 

“What happened?” Concern laced Zach’s tone as the other Try Guys noticed Eugene’s splotchy red hand

 

“Demon Dickface attacked Ryan again. I used his holy water squirt gun on it and the gun leaked a little. It’s nothing” Eugene answered as he carefully took his hand back.

 

“Oh so this is a serious angst filled visit?” Keith questioned after the room was quiet for a few long moments

 

Shane let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Unfortunately. Ned and Eugene tell you about what happened in Ohio?” Shane asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, trying hard to relax.

 

“Yeah with the other demon? They told us he got banged up pretty bad.” Zach replied with wide concerned eyes.

 

“Well I think the demon somehow got into Ryan’s head. If this is the case, it’s a matter of time before the demon takes over and either drags Ryan around or the demon kills him.” Eugene says, getting straight to the point so they can help their friend. Shane is glaring at a spot on the floor, trying hard not to let his anger be evident around the other men.

 

“What? What makes you think that?” Ned asked as he gave Eugene a confused look and tilted his head

 

“He lied about putting salt down, I can’t get in his head, and something else about him has just seemed off to me. He wasn’t fazed by the attack for more than a day. Ryan wouldn’t have gotten over something like that in just a matter of hours without at least some fear. But I couldn’t feel any coming off of him at all.”

 

Shane looked to the other demon with his brows furrowed, realizing for the first time how out of character that was for the human, too caught up in relief Ryan was alive.

 

“Wouldn’t you both be able to tell if a demon was wearing Ryan like a meat suit?” Keith asked while motioning towards Eugene with a hand.

 

“Not if it was just controlling Ryan at very specific times. We haven’t seen anything definitive yet but that’s why we need Ned. And you two.” The black haired demon answered while loosely crossing his arms, still furious and worried for Ryan.

 

“Us? What can we do?” Zach’s tone was skeptical as he turned to Eugene from where he stood, still close to the other man.

 

“We need to confirm this all, because right now this is just a theory. We need a plan to take the son of a bitch out if it is true. If Ryan isn’t alone in his head, the demon would know that me, Shane, and Ned would confront it, we’ll be the front line. You two are gonna be our reinforcements. Our fall back.”

 

“How so?” Keith asked, not liking the tone Eugene had taken on. Eugene grimaced.

 

“There’s certain things only humans can do. And that will be our last resort.” The demon replied cryptically

 

“What does that even mean?” Zach asked with concern creeping into his voice. Eugene sighed and looked to each of his friends.

 

“There’s an... exorcism of sorts. It can cast any demons in close enough proximity back to hell” the demon answered, making eye contact with Shane as the taller demon straightened up off the wall and let his arms fall to his sides.

 

“What?! We can’t do that! Not if you and Shane will be there!” Zach yelled and Ned looked like he was about to argue with Eugene too.

 

“We’ll deal with it if things come to that.” Eugene said and the room was quiet for a long moment. Both demons knew they would be able to get back out.

 

But they didn’t know if it would be in this lifetime.

 

“Our main concern is the three of you and Ryan. We would be fine and could even make it back to Earth.” Shane spoke up, choosing to leave how long it could take out.

 

“Okay but how do we confirm if this thing is trying to take our little Ryan?” Keith asked, causing Ned and Shane to share a look

 

“Wings over there should be able to tell.” Shane answered with a fake toothy grin.

 

“How come he couldn’t tell at the penitentiary?” Zach questioned with a tilt of his head.

 

“My guess is it followed us to Shane’s apartment after Ned left” Eugene thought out loud.

 

“Okay so we get Ned to confirm. Then what? We draw up a holy water bath and soak Ryan till he’s our scared little ghost hunter again?” Keith asked while moving to sit on the arm of the couch. Eugene rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

 

“We figure out a way to get rid of it. Holy water is an option but if this demon is strong enough, it won’t leave Ryan that easy. Another option is having Ned force the demon out” Shane said while looking to the angel.

 

“It’s been a long time. And it’s a tedious thing getting a demon out of a host without one of us damaging his soul.” Ned while running a hand through his hair.

 

“I think you can manage it, Ned. Now, we should all get to Shane’s. The sooner we do this, the less of a hold it’ll have on Ryan.”

 

>>>>

 

When Ryan woke up he was standing in the kitchen, his lungs felt like he was standing in the middle of a burning house, his head pounding, and blood trickling from his nose. He knew by the weight of his limbs and the pressure in his chest that he wasn’t the one driving right now.

 

He felt his face scowl as his head moved to look around the kitchen. It was a strange feeling, like he had just gone a week without sleep and the world was moving forward without him. His thoughts were hazy and his eyes could barely focus on anything

 

“Don’t bother trying to fight me, Ryan. I can make you feel a lot more pain than just sitting in a daze.” It was strange hearing his own voice without him trying to talk. He didn’t get long to focus on it though as his chest started burning and there was an unbearable ringing in his head. His stomach felt like his own organs were trying to tear themselves apart. He screamed in his head and felt his body wince in reaction. The pain died down and he saw that the demon had picked up a broom and started sweeping the salt from the window that lead to the fire escape down onto a pile on the floor.

 

“Your demons aren’t here. And we have things to do.” The demon answered his unspoken question. He was gonna start fighting again when the demon stood up straight and suddenly they were on the couch. The demon lifted the fog a bit and Ryan felt... Strong. He felt powerful. He was confused and he felt his mouth smirk ‘you’ll learn to love having me around. Your demons think I’m gonna kill you. But we are gonna be one and the same, Ryan Bergara’ ice filled his stomach as he watched his hand motion towards the tv and it flicked on. The demon found a blanket and wrapped it around them as they both heard the flutter of wings and look up to see three other people have joined them. Ryan wanted to scream for help but it was useless

 

“Where’d you guys go? I woke up and the apartment was empty” he heard himself say as his hand came up to rub his eye in a tired motion.

 

Eugene was giving them a weird look and so were the other two. ‘Yes. Yes please be catching on’ Ryan begged, still trapped in his own mind. His heart sank a bit at the thought of losing this powerful, scared free feeling ‘no. No Bergara, the demon is manipulating you. You want him out.’ He reminded himself and he heard a dark chuckle back in his own mind.

 

“Your nose is bleeding, Ryan” Shane said in a flat tone with sad eyes. His own hand came up to wipe some away and look at it.

 

“The airs been a little dry. I get em sometimes.” He replies back casually. Ned, Eugene, and Shane all gave skeptical looks

 

“I know you’re not Ryan.” Shane growled out while squaring his shoulders.

 

Ryan felt the demon controlling him sigh and roll his eyes as he let the blanket fall off of them, standing.

 

“Clearly, you’ve caught on.” He heard his voice say in a dark tone he’s never heard before. Shane’s face contorted into one of rage Ryan never would have thought would be directed at him.

 

“Let. Him. Go.” Shane growled while he and Eugene let their true forms show through. Ned was glaring daggers as he went to slowly circle to Ryan’s side.

 

Ryan felt himself give an amused laugh, a sick parody of the one Shane’s caused many times before.

 

“I think I want to keep him. His fear is delightful. And he seems to be enjoying the power and the promise of protection that _you_ couldn’t manage.” Shane growled and suddenly they were in front of the window again. He slowly felt himself regain control, he knew the thing was letting him to taunt Shane but he didn’t care. He was terrified.

 

“Shane!” His demon whipped around to face him and the window. He gave pleading eyes, still not in control of his legs. “Shane, help me, please. I-“ he choked as blood started flowing from his nose and this time his ears and he held his head in his hands as the terrible ringing came back accompanied by hundreds of voices mocking him and screaming “ _I- I don’t wanna go_ ” he sobbed out and as he saw Shane take a few steps forward, the ringing stopped and he lost control. He felt himself straighten and smirk before climbing through the window. He poked his head back inside and grinned.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take real good care of the little guy. Soon? Soon we won’t be distinguishable from one another. He’ll be a demon, just like you.” He felt himself wave and then they were falling into the alleyway five stories below. Once they landed, they ran and heard shouting and footsteps behind them.

 

They swerved in and out of alleyways before ducking into a hotel when they weren’t in eyesight of the others. He sighed and grinned. He quickly got a room, charming the front desk lady into looking the other way,andsighed.

 

No. No it wasn’t him that did that. He can’t be thinking of them as one.

 

‘Already giving in, Bergara? I thought you were stronger than that.’ The demon chuckled and Ryan felt fear grip his heart. He could let himself get diluted into  thinking they were one. He couldn’t...

 

Could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed angry possessive Shane and demon Ryan in my life


	9. I Was Good, But Then I Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to change drastically, and as the boys solve one problem, another one arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOKAAAAYYYY. So I’m really gonna need feedback on this chapter

They were only in the hotel about an hour before the demon got antsy. Ryan wasn’t in a fog but instead hyper aware of everything. His eyesight seemed sharper even without his contacts or glasses, every fiber, every muscle echoed with unbridled strength, he could hear things in the rooms next to them like they were and inch from him. It scared him. But he couldn’t help but to relish in it a little. No matter how hard he tried to hate it.

 

“Stop fighting me, Ryan. It’s pointless I can already feel you giving in” the demon said in his own voice and he stood in front of the mirror, emotionlessly inspecting the body it now had control of. “Besides, why would you wanna be human?”

 

‘That’s a dumb question’ he thought loudly and the demon rolled its eyes

 

“You really don’t see the big picture, do you? There’s demons worse than me. And they would be happy to take you. Not to mention I thought you wanted to be with that meek excuse for a demon?” He saw himself smirk in the mirror and an unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach.

 

‘What do you mean? I am with him’ Ryan replied with no force in his voice.

 

“Not for long. You’re human. And while he did an impressive job aging that body this far, a demon can only do so much. He will probably look the same while in that body all the while you grow old and die.” The demon says casually while playing with his hair with furrowed brows.

 

Ryan hadn’t thought of that. It was just the beginning of him and Shane being together, so why would he? But thinking about it now... while there’s something that can change it...

No. No he can’t be manipulated. The demon let out a laugh and shook his head.

 

“Is it manipulation if it’s the truth?” They left the bathroom and then the hotel room all together. They wandered out into the mostly empty sidewalk and wandered around. The strange feeling he got from other people distracted him from his thoughts.

 

He could feel other people’s emotions. Their desires, even their thoughts echoed towards him. It made him feel like he had the upper hand. But he didn’t care about that. He didn’t care for power or being fearless. The demon was forcing him to care about that stuff. And he couldn’t give in. He needed to fight.

 

They wandered into a bar not far from the hotel they currently decided to hide out in. The bar had low lighting, bouncing off the red wood making the room itself give off a relaxing sultry feel. Booths with dark wood tables and tan vinyl seats lined two sides of the bar across from each other while the other two walls held tables on a lifted floor with three steps leading up to them. The bar itself was in the middle of the room, rectangular and enclosed with liquor of all types lining the walls in the middle of it. Stools surrounded it and the bartender was wiping down the bar, no doubt waiting for his shift to end.

 

There was about twenty to thirty other people but it was by no means crowded with the size of the bar. They chose to sit at the bar itself in the middle of the room, somewhere Ryan would usually be apprehensive about sitting by himself. But he wasn’t really by himself, was he?

 

They inspected the selection while the bartender took another man’s order across from them. The demon inspected the other human and grinned when they made eye contact. He wasn’t bad looking, around Ryan’s age with wavy styled black hair.

 

‘Stop that.’ Ryan said curtly. He was in no way interested in playing whatever game this demon had planned. He felt annoyance from the other entity in his head.

 

‘I’m trying to get us a drink.’ The demon replied, thankfully in his head.

 

“Compliments of the gentleman in the red plaid” the bartender deadpanned as he set down a scotch on the rocks in front of them.

 

‘Really? On the rocks?’ Ryan muttered while pouting in his head before suddenly becoming alarmed at how normal all of this was becoming. He felt the demon smirk as he held up the drink to the man across from them and wink. ‘I said stop it. You got your drink. Let’s go.’ The demon downed the drink.

 

Surprisingly they got up and left a sizable tip for the bartender before heading back to the street.

 

‘Wow. I’m surprised you actually listened’ he snarked and he felt himself roll his eyes.

 

‘I’m not all that bad, Ryan Bergara.’ He got in reply and he was suddenly pissed.

 

‘You tortured and tormented me before taking over my body. So sorry if I have a hard time believing that.’ He felt himself chuckle as the demon wandered aimlessly down the sidewalk, passing dark empty stores and bars.

 

‘You were being difficult. I apologize for being... dramatic. I followed you for a while, you know. And your demon couldn’t even tell’ he heard a dark laugh in his head and his heart went cold.

 

‘I want to go back to Shane. Alone.’ Ryan replied in a low tone. He was tired of this. And his anger seemed to keep coming up violently in bursts.

 

‘That’s not going to happen. And that anger you’re feeling? That comes along with losing your humanity. In Hell it usually takes centuries. Me? Takes me a lot less time.’ The demon replies with an amused tone as they strut down the sidewalk, oozing confidence and smirking at anyone they walk past.

 

‘I’m not losing my humanity’ Ryan’s tone didn’t hold any confidence behind it. The demon chuckled and shook its head.

 

‘Even if your two demons and fallen angel can figure out a way to get rid of me, you’re not fully human any more, Ryan Steven Bergara. And you’ll be less and less human the longer I have you.’ The demon hummed, pleases with itself.

 

‘So what?! You get your sick kicks from this?!’ He yelled and started fighting for control again and the demon chuckled again.

 

‘Corrupting humans? Especially those other demons have a claim on? Yes. I guess I do. Humanity is a disease. And you have an abundance of it. A sickening amount. Taking that away from you and turning you into the very thing you hated for years is the kind of irony I thrive off of.’ The demon hummed again and Ryan realized for the first time the burning in his heart was there even when the demon wasn’t. When he was running and in his bathroom. He could still see without his contacts, he could still feel the strength. No the demon had to be lying.

 

‘How long does it usually take? How many times have you done this?’ He muttered, stomach sinking as he felt he knew the answer.

 

‘Every human takes a different amount of time. Some welcome it with open arms and it takes a few short days. Others manage to fight for a couple weeks. I’ve been doing this for centuries. Crossroads deals take too long. First they make the deal, then it takes a couple years for their time to come, and even since time in Hell passes quicker than time up here, it still takes decades, maybe even a century. I’m more for the instant gratification.’ The demon replied in a thoughtful voice.

 

‘How far have I gone? How do you do this? How long have you been ‘working’ on me?!’ Ryan asked quicker, increasingly panicked.

 

‘I’d give you a few more days, maybe a week, before you break. I plant parts of myself into your soul. I’ve been working on you since the penitentiary, Bergara. I planted the first part when I got my claws in you, then continued with the nightmare, and ever since then you’ve been slowly consumed by it.’ Ryan felt like he was burning. This couldn’t be happening. He was still human.

 

He had to be.

 

‘That’s four days...’ he whispered, feeling like he was coming close to the end. When he finally started paying attention again, they were back at the hotel room. ‘You haven’t hurt me since we left Shane. Why?’ The demon laughed and shook his head.

 

“I did that to more so hurt that deserter. The beginning of this process is always painful. But now? Now I want you to enjoy the ride. You will have to deal with it for the rest of eternity, after all.” The demon replied out loud now that they were alone in the hotel room once again.

 

They walked to the bathroom and Ryan’s heart almost leapt out of his chest as his eyes were black and he had huge horns emerging from his head. A black tail flicked behind him as he saw himself tilt his head in the mirror.

 

“You’re already not human. At the moment, if I were gone, you’d have the lifespan of a demon. You wouldn’t age. You’d have the strength you feel, you’d be able to feel emotions of those around you. You wouldn’t be able to teleport or have telekinesis. However, you’d be able to communicate through thoughts. Though, you’d still have the weaknesses of both a human and a demon. You’d still have a disgusting amount of humanity.” The demon sneered. Ryan was confused as he was thrusted back into full control.

 

“Why did you tell me all that?” He asked as he used the sink to balance himself. He looked up and he still had black eyes and a tail, though the horns sprouting from his head were much smaller now.

 

‘Because your friends are closing in. And they have a plan to get rid of me. But I’ve done enough to be satisfied. For now. I will be back for you though, Ryan Steven Bergara.’ The demon responded in his head and he moved his hands experimentally, making sure he was in full control.

 

“Why do I will look like this? Take them away.” He said as he touched the mirror with his hand and shook his head. The demon chuckled dark and low.

 

‘That’s all you, my little mutt. You’re a half breed. I wonder how your demon will feel about that?’ The demon mused in his head as he heard the hotel room door slam open.

 

‘How do I get rid of it?!’ He asked frantically in his head.

 

The demon sighed and fear settled in the bottom of his stomach as he thought it wouldn’t reply.

 

‘Picture yourself as human. Focus on it.’ The demon growled out and he did as he was told. A moment later he opened his eyes to see he looked human again. He laughed humorlessly and the demon growled.

 

The bathroom door was thrown open and he pressed himself against the sink. He came face to face with Shane, Eugene, and Ned. They looked pissed and the two other demons were in their demon forms.

 

“Oh thank fuck. Get this thing out of me.” He breathed out as he held a hand to his chest.

 

“Are you actually Ryan?” Shane asked with apprehension. Ryan rolled his eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

 

“Would the demon be asking you to remove it from me forcibly?!” He asked while holding his hands out. He couldn’t help but grin at his demon though as he felt safe finally.

 

“If Ryan is asking as many questions as he usually does, yes.” Shane replied with a grin and Ryan wheezed and flipped him off.

 

“Fuck you, you talking bean pole! Hurry up and get this bitch out!” He pushed past them and went to sit on the bed. The turned to look at him with confused looks.

 

“Why are you in control right now?” Eugene asked as he crossed his arms, still prepared for a fight.

 

“I’ll - I’ll explain after. Just... Please?” He asked with pleading eyes and the two demons looked to Ned.

 

The angel did not look confident and that made anxiety rise in Ryan’s stomach. Ned reached to put a palm on his head and he held up his hands to stop him.

 

“You know what you’re doing, right? You’re not gonna kill me on accident?” Ryan asked while swallowing hard.

 

“You’ll just have to trust me.” Ryan nodded and he felt a cold palm press against his head.

 

‘I’ll be back for you, Ryan.’ The demon growled in his head as ice spread through his head, heart, and danced through his veins. He felt pressure in his head release and he took a deep breath as the room shook for a few moments and a lamp fell off the bedside table.

 

Then he was blissfully alone in his body. He laughed and sprung up to hug Ned.

 

“Thank you, Jesus Christ, thank you.” He laughed out and he felt better than he has in a long time.

 

“Are you sure you got rid of all of it? I still sense-“ Eugene started before Ryan stepped back and shook his head cutting him off.

 

“That’s me.” He said meekly while studying the ground.

 

“What do you mean? You’re not a -“ Shane laughed before trailing off and let his smile drop as he met Ryan’s eyes.

 

“It told me it was corrupting my soul. Ever since the penitentiary. Said it had done this many times before, that I was a half breed now whatever that means. It said I still have a ‘disgusting’ amount of humanity, the strengths and weaknesses of a demon, and the weakness of a human.” Ryan explained, rambling. He wrapped his arms around himself and sunk back down onto the bed, shame gripping his stomach as he felt sick.

 

“Ryan...” Shane began to speak before Ryan looked up to him with black eyes, tail curled around his own midsection and five inch horns protruding from his head. Ned and Eugene looked baffled but Shane just sat next to him and wrapped him up in long arms. “Oh Ryan...” he whispered and Ryan turned to hide his face in Shane’s neck.

 

“I’m - I’m sorry. I couldn’t fight him. I’m sorry Shane...” he apologized and Shane shook his head.

 

“We’ll figure this out okay? Right now, let’s get you back home. It’ll be okay.” Shane ended with a kiss on his cheek and Ryan smiled a little.

 

If Shane thought it would be okay, then it would. They’d figure this out. And if the other demon came back for him, they’d figure that out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half Demon!Ryan everyone!!! Also I’ve decided this is gonna be a series and already have ideas for the next few stories. Also this isn’t the end of this one, Ryan still has to figure out how to deal.


	10. Falling For Him Was Like Falling From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets to enjoy being back with his demon and the Try Guys try to support Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is a pretty soft chapter but there’s a dirty little treat at the end for you sinners :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Your guy’s comments seriously make my day

They went back to Shane’s apartment and Ryan was surprised to see Zach and Keith sitting on the floor playing Mario kart on the tv.

 

“I almost die and you two are yelling at each other over rainbow road?” Ryan asks and both their heads whip up.

 

“Depends, are you here to kill us?” Keith asks and Ryan rolls his eyes.

 

“The demon is gone. Said he’d be back like every antagonist ever, but he’s gone.” Ryan replied as he sunk into the couch, mentally and emotionally exhausted from the last two weeks.

 

“Well that’s good right?!” Zach came and sat next to him as Shane sat on his other side with an arm around his shoulders. He relished in the heat his demon was giving off as he still didn’t put off as much heat as Shane does.

 

“Yes but now we have a new situation to deal with” Eugene answered as he and Ned took a seat on the smaller couch adjacent to them. Keith turned towards them and brought his knees up to gently wrap his long arms around.

 

“What’s that mean, you cryptic asshole?” Keith asks with a lopsided grin still plastered over his face. Eugene gives him an unamused look before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

 

“Ryan? Care to explain?” Eugene turned the conversation over to him and Ryan felt like a guilty child. Shane pulled him in tighter and Ryan felt more warmth radiate towards him.

 

“The demon that was possessing me said it was corrupting my soul, or some other dramatic shit. But he said he’d been working on me since the penitentiary. And now I’m not fully human, I guess...” he trailed off, mumbling he last part of his sentence.

 

“It could have been lying.” Zach tried reassuring him and he laughed a bit. He shook his head and looked at everyone in the room. Zach and Keith looked concerned, Eugene was rubbing the faint pink spots on his hands while trying to send reassuring thoughts and emotions towards him- that still had Ryan reeling that he could pick up on it now- and Ned... the angel caught him off guard with how openly concerned and worried he looked, even without Ryan focusing on his emotions.

 

“He was telling the truth” he looked back to Zach and he felt his shoulders slump. He let his new found demon attributes show and Zach focused on the tail flicking nervously between them. Neither Keith or Zach looked afraid but the taller of the two was focused on his face, trying to gauge how Ryan was feeling, if he was okay.

 

“Can I touch your horns? Eugene won’t let me near his” Keith asked with a bit of a pout at the end, clearly trying to get Ryan to laugh. And it worked but he shook his head.

 

“I think it’s better if you don’t.” The half demon laughed out and looked to Shane. The other demon was giving Keith a mock glare and wrinkled his nose.

 

“You’ve been quiet Shane. What about you? Can I touch your horns?” Keith tried again and it was Ryan’s turn to send a mock glare, looking human again.

 

“I will cut you down like the tree you are. And why are you so obsessed with horns?” Shane replied, heat of the words taken away with a toothy grin. Ryan felt safe for the first time in weeks, even if he wasn’t fully human now.

 

“I don’t know I just wanna feel em!” Keith shouted with exaggerated motions that made Ryan wheeze with laughter. Keith grinned a little at making him smile and Zach still hadn’t moved far from his side, even if there was still plenty of room on the couch.

 

“Does this mean I get a human now?” Ryan asked Shane with a grin, like he was asking for a puppy.

 

“Not one of these two idiots. They’re already claimed, unfortunately for us” Eugene replied while motioning between him and Ned at the end.

 

“You love us and you know it!” Zach shouted while putting his hands up to his cheeks, trying to look cute. Eugene rolled his eyes but smiled a bit at the display.

 

“Also I was gone for like four hours. It has to be almost four or five am by now! Shouldn’t you guys be sleeping by now? We have work soon.” Ryan asked, not really wanting his friends to go.

 

“Eh it’s like five am but we’ll all roll into work tired tomorrow, as a family.” He said with a goofy grin with both hands on his chest. “Oh! By the way, we have a video idea for you and Shane to join in on, but it’s gonna be a surprise and it may or may not involve taking your clothes off” Keith gushed as he gave a suggestive yet silly grin at the end.

 

“Don’t you guys take your clothes off for every video?” Shane asked with a raised brow and a slight upward turn at the corner of his lips.

 

“You’re not wrong. But this time you’ll both be there!” Zach said as he hugged Ryan from the side and grinned.

 

“As long as we get to drag you guys to a location, and Ned and Eugene have to act at least a little spooked” Ryan replied with a smirk and looked to the angel and demon on the other couch. Eugene rolled his eyes at him and grinned and Ned gave a relieved smile, finally seeming to relax a bit.

 

“You boys bout to done get spooked!” Shane used a voice he usually saves for making fun of the history of a location and Ryan turned and laughed at him.

 

A few minutes of talking later, Keith dragged the other three try guys into a grueling round of Mario kart and Shane dragged Ryan up to his room. Ryan stole a pair of Shane’s sweat and an over sized t-shirt as Shane dressed in similar pjs.

 

Ryan crawled under the covers and looked up and smiled as Shane crawled in next to him.

 

“You know, after the day we had, I thought I’d be more tired.” Ryan murmured as he curled around Shane, head on his demons shoulder, palm laid out over his chest, and his right leg over Shane’s legs.

 

“Sleep is more of a treat than a necessity now. Besides, we need to go to work in two hours. I just like cuddling you without Zach looking at us like his dreams have come true” Shane replied with a laugh and tightening the arm he had around Ryan, hand resting on the half-demon’s hip.

 

“Hey Shane?” Ryan whispered while playing with the hem of Shane’s collar.

 

“Yeah, little guy?” Shane asked while nuzzling the top of his head, obviously happy to have him back.

 

“Are you upset I’m not human anymore?” Ryan asked in a quiet voice. He didn’t particularly care he was a -half- demon now. It was really different. And he always had this image of growing old and living a long life with someone. But right now he was just happy it was only him in his body. Shane stopped his movement and was quiet for a moment. Ryan’s heart sunk.

 

“I’m upset I couldn’t protect you. I’m upset that I gave the demon so many opportunities to hurt you. But I’m just happy you’re alive. I’m worried about how you’ll deal and I’m not particularly the best in the guidance area. But I’m just glad we’ll be doing it together... right?” Shane ended with a thinly veiled nervous tone.

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want anyone else other than you helping me through this.” Ryan replied while pressing his forehead against the side of Shane’s cheek.

 

“Whew. I thought for sure you’d leave me for Eugene after he showed up like a badass to save you” Shane pretended to wipe sweat off his brow and Ryan laughed.

 

“Now that you mention it...”

 

“You’re not leaving me for that pretty boy demon.” Shane held him closer to accentuate his point.

 

“That’s not what I was gonna say” Ryan laughed out and sat up a little to look at his demon. “How did Eugene know I was in trouble? And why are Keith and Zach here?”

 

“Here we go with the questions” Shane groaned and Ryan batted at his chest. Shane laughed and held his hands up in surrender “Okay, okay. Eugene told me he was hanging near your apartment because something didn’t feel right. When he heard you yell he went running in like the damn fallen angel he is. As for the other half of that foursome, they were our back up plan. If Eugene, Ned, and I couldn’t get the demon out of you, they were gonna do an exorcism that would send any demon in the area back to hell.” Shane shrunk back a little at the angry look Ryan had.

 

“Shane Alexander Madej.” Ryan growled out as he was practically on top of the other man. “You better not have had a plan that would have sent you back to Hell.”

 

“It didn’t come to that...” Shane started but was sidetracked by Ryan’s demonic features that were now out.

 

“That doesn’t matter! How long would it have taken for you to get back to Earth?! Back to me?” Ryan asked as the sad tone at the end of his sentence took away from his furious expression.

 

“It would have taken a long while. Years. Decades. Hell is like a maze and it took me and Eugene half a century by earths time to get out the first time.” He replied, knowing sugar coating it would have just pissed Ryan off more.

 

“Shane!” Ryan sounded desperate and angry, like he still might lose his demon.

 

“It didn’t come to that! And I’m sorry. I just wanted to do whatever it took to get you back.” Shane apologized, carting a hand through Ryan’s hair, grazing one of the half demon’s horns with the motion.

 

Ryan shivered and tried his best to keep glaring. “If you ever have a plan like that again, I will personally find a way to make you human and kill you myself.” Ryan murmured with no real heat behind it, distracted by the new sensation Shane was causing. The demon laughed shook his head.

 

“There’s my murderous hobbit!” Shane laughed out and Ryan shook his head and chose to lean down and kiss him instead of replying.

 

Shane hummed into the kiss and pulled Ryan in closer before flipping them so he was on top, much like how they were on the couch a few long days ago. Ryan’s breath hitches in his throat as he felt every little movement a hundred times more than he did before. He felt the fabric of Shane’s shirt scrape against his abdomen as his own shirt rode up, each brush scraped against his skin felt like electricity as his skin picked up on every molecule of the shirt. The hands carding through his hair and brushing against his horns felt like it was raising the temperate in his chest to impossible levels. Every brush of tongue, everywhere their skin touched, every scrape of teeth, and everywhere Shane tugged and ran his hands felt like it was tightening a coil in his stomach until he felt like he was about to snap.

 

Yet with all the tension, his head was impossibly light and all he could think about was Shane. No worries. No fear. Just his demon.

 

His hands went to his demons hair and he felt horns there. He ghosted over the base of them and Shane moaned while Ryan nearly burst. He could feel his demon’s pleasure like it was his own, he could hear the mantra of his name echoing towards him in his head. Ryan bit Shane’s lower lip and they both groaned, for him it was at the new wave of pleasure he felt from his demon and as he licked were he bit he felt sweet electricity fill his mouth. He pulled back a little and saw that he had nicked Shane’s lip with his teeth, causing a few droplets of blood to surface.

 

“I guess I’m the one who doesn’t know their own strength now.” Ryan panted out and Shane chased his mouth.

 

“My ability to care at the moment is completely gone. I’m not fragile. Just come here.” Shane murmured, lips brushing his as he pulled Ryan impossibly closer.

 

Their mouths collided again in a mess of tongues and teeth. Shane had completely given up on holding himself on his hands and was on his elbows now, completely covering the other man as he tried to get unimaginably closer. Ryan was trying to cling to every part of Shane as he grabbed the base of his demon’s shirt and nearly tore it in half trying to get it off. Shane didn’t bother not trying to rip Ryan’s shirt as he tore it down the back and quickly removed the tattered remains. Then their hands were back on each other, leaving trails of electricity painted across each other’s skin. Ryan’s tail found Shane’s and the appendages twisted together so there wasn’t any space between any part of the two men.

 

Shane ground his hips down and Ryan was sure he was done for. All the new sensations, the unimaginable feeling of being so close to his demon yet not close enough. Ryan threw his head back and moaned as Shane grinded their hips together again and the demon took the chance to start trailing kisses down his neck and across his collar bone. Ryan’s brain was in a haze as he heard Shane’s thoughts dance towards him.

 

‘Ryan, Ryan, Ryan...’ was all he heard as Shane started to pick up pace while leaving claiming marks trailing across his neck. Ryan couldn’t concentrate on anything as he pulled Shane up and started biting at his neck. The demons ruthless pace stuttered and he held Ryan so tight he knew he was gonna have bruises, and it would have hurt if he was still human but instead he just bit down harder.

 

Shane groaned loudly and the half-demon took his chance to grind up, catching the demon off guard and throwing him over the edge they were both teetering on. Feeling Shane’s pleasure took Ryan over the edge with him and he nearly blacked out from the force of it. They stayed there for a few minutes, panting to catch their breath and clinging to each other.

 

Shane finally rolled to the side and pulled Ryan with him so the smaller man was sprawled across his chest. Ryan closed his eyes and basked in the heat of his demon, sending adoring thoughts to the lanky man as they laid there for the next half hour that served as their little eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY So there’s a short bit of light smut. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. For the Rest of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan spends time with Ned and Eugene and learns more about what his new life might be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to bring Ned and Eugene more into the light because I love them and I hope to bring Ariel in next chapter
> 
> Please tell me what you think as we near the end! This will be a series though and I’m always excited to write for you guys!

When he finally got up and showered, Ryan was getting anxious about the thought of going into work. As the adrenaline wore off from being alive and being with Shane again, it really started hitting him that he wasn’t human anymore. He let the hot water cascade over him as he was lost in thought.

 

Ryan realized that he’d be able to feel everyone’s emotions. Buzzfeed was in no way small. He surely would have some sort of meltdown in the middle of the day. And just the idea of everyone’s thoughts echoing towards him made his head hurt already. Not to mention realizing that everyone around him today he’d surely outlive. He’d either have to watch them fade or leave them. The thought bothered him more than when he thought of people leaving when he was still human. Just the knowledge that he’d surely outlive all of them scratched at his heart as a warning of the pain that would eventually come. He’d always have Shane, Eugene, and Ned though. But Zach and Keith were a particular sore spot when he lingered too long on it.

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by a bang on the door and jumped a little.

 

“We’re gonna be late, Ry!” Shane yelled through the door. Ryan pushed back all the lingering thoughts and focused on getting clean and getting dressed. Before he left the bathroom he paused in front of the mirror. He wiped steam from it and triple checked to make sure he looked human. He looked less tired than usual but that was the only difference he could really see.

 

As he emerged from the bathroom he was pulled under Shane’s arm, tucked gently against his demon’s side. Ryan grinned and shook his head.

 

“I’m not gonna die or disappear on you, you know. You’re stuck with me forever now.” Ryan said as he looped his arm around Shane’s waist. The taller man grinned at him before the look turned mischievous.

 

“I know. And I wouldn’t want it any other way. But I think it’s time we tell the office” Shane said causally and Ryan was hoping he was kidding.

 

“I almost die and now you’re throwing me to the wolves?” He asks and Shane laughs.

 

“You’re more scared of our coworkers than a demon?” Shane asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“Yes!” The shorter man replied as they started walking downstairs.

 

They were both wearing T-shirt’s and jeans and were met at the bottom by Eugene who made them look severely underdressed. He was wearing black high cut jeans with grey loafers, a black button up with what looked to be white peddles speckled sparingly across it, and a black leather jacket. But it wasn’t so much the clothes that made him seem better dressed but the actual air around him that gave off the other worldly-ness that was purely Eugene.

 

“I take it you chose to go to your house instead of taking me up on my offer to borrow clothes?” Shane said with a grin. Eugene smirked and shook his head.

 

“No way am I wearing your clothes. The office doesn’t need to think you’re fucking me and Ryan.” Eugene looked more normal than he has the last few days. Less outwardly concerned, though Ryan could still feel it radiating off of him, and the burns on his hands were completely gone. The half-demon felt guilt bubble up inside of him that Eugene got hurt protecting him. The other demon gave him a look and smiled a little. “Stop that. It wasn’t your fault. Also two things. One: I could hear everything that happened in the last two hours and I’m scarred for eternity. Two: Shane, I’m stealing your boyfriend after work and you’re not coming.” Eugene listed casually while leading them to the door. Ryan felt his face flush as he forgot Eugene and Ned’s ability to hear far more than a human. The other Try Guys were outside in Ned’s car and waved as they came out. Ned gave them a wicked, knowing, grin and shook his head before catcalling them, clearly feeling more like himself today.

 

“You’re not stealing my boyfriend period, Eugene” Shane finally replied with a tilt of his head and a small smirk, as though he was daring Eugene to challenge him. The other demon turned on his heel a few feet in front of them and was wearing a wide grin

 

“Oh right you’re afraid he’d leave you for me after I saved him ‘like a badass’” Eugene used air quotes, clearly referencing the ghoul boys’ conversation from a few hours prior. “Well, as adorable as Ryan is, I’m just trying to help. He needs a way to deal, a way to get his abilities under control, and surely still has questions that need to be answered. And while you look like an old, wise, talking tree straight out of a fantasy book, I’ve known you for centuries and you’ll just distract Ry. So Ned and I are taking him back to my house after work, and my boys are taking you for a night on the town so you can hopefully get over your separation anxiety that has been building over the last few weeks.” While Eugene’s words were as blunt as always, his tone very obviously showed he just wanted what’s best for his friends. 

 

Shane sighed and looked to Ryan and the smaller man shrugged with a grin.

 

“He’s got a point. Besides, I’m excited to hear stories of what Keith and Zach have in store for you.” Ryan laughed as Shane groaned dramatically.

 

“Eugene, please, you know I’ve been through enough torture!” Shane exclaimed while looking to Eugene, hands clasped in front of him in a mock beg.

 

“Hey, watch it. Those are my humans, Madej” Eugene didn’t keep a straight face as he said it though. The demon smoothly turned and started walking towards Ned’s car.

 

They watched the four of them drive off and Ryan pulled Shane down with a hand on the curve of the other man’s neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine” Ryan said as he turned and started walking to his own car. He heard Shane follow and his demon chuckle a bit.

 

“I know, I just like seeing Eugene get all defensive over his boys. He’s like a big mama demon slash fallen angel. Dengel? Angmon?” Shane replied as they both climbed into the car.

 

“Are you trying to combine the words angel and demon? Cause if so, it’s not your best work, dude.” Ryan asked with alaugh as he started the car.

 

“Now that’s just rude.” Shane replied with a pout.

 

>>>>>>>>>

 

They arrived at the office and as they were exiting the elevator Shane grabbed Ryan’s hand and lacing their fingers together. The shorter man’s stomach did flips. He heard the normal bustle of the office, familiar yet foreign at the same time.

 

Ryan was here just yesterday, in a haze and not fully in control. But since then he’s been ripped apart inside, he’s been controlled, and he was transformed into something no longer human. Yesterday felt like it happened a decade ago. Shane’s hand tightened around his and he felt a slight tug in his chest as he met his demon’s gaze. Ryan simply nodded with a small smile and they walked in.

 

They went straight for their desks but there wasn’t a rush in their pace. They were definitely noticed but Ryan found Eugene’s gaze from across the office and saw the barely perceivable nod and encouraging smile. Ryan never thought he’d take so much comfort from a demon, let alone two with an angel thrown in for good measure.

 

They finally made it to their desks and Shane was grinning broadly as he pulled out a mini teal UFO from his pocket and put it on the desk in front of Ryan.

 

“I guess you weren’t lying. Mulder and Scully do get together.” Shane said with a grin as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“You watched it without me?! When did you even have time?!” Ryan asked accusingly and Shane shrugged.

 

“You slept a lot and I was curious! And now I think you should get one of those hipster tattoos with the whole ‘I want to believe’ thing!” Shane replied with a grin and Ryan shook his head, trying and failing to bite back a smile.

 

“You’re a dick.” Ryan muttered as he booted up his computer.

 

“Hmm and yet you still chose to put up with me.” Shane rolled his chair over and gave Ryan a peck on the cheek, knowing full well they were being watched and that they were the focal point of their coworkers’ thoughts.

 

‘I told you they’d care’ Ryan directed the thought smugly towards his demon.

 

‘Now we gotta tell them that you found out I was a demon and we made out for an hour. Show them Romeo and Juliet aren’t shit compared to us’ Shane sent back and Ryan had to try real hard not to laugh.

 

‘Romeo and Juliet isn’t a romance. They knew each other less than three days and like six people died. Not to mention Juliet was like thirteen.’ Ryan thought with a wrinkle of his nose and Shane laughed.

 

‘There’s something we can agree on. They ain’t shit compared to us.’ Shane reiterated and Ryan looked to him and laughed.

 

‘Can you two idiots flirt quieter? I’m trying to work.’ Eugene interrupted with his own thoughts from across the room. Ryan looked to see he was focused on his computer but after a moment the demon looked up at him with a grin and winked.

 

‘If he’s flirting with you again, I swear to god I’ll fight him’ Shane thought with no real malice behind his words.

 

‘I already told you I’m not interested in Ry!’ Eugene looked up again with a exasperated look thrown at Shane.

 

“So when did this happen?” Ryan looked up to see Steven and Andrew leaning against his desk space, looking purposefully between him and Shane.

 

“A couple weeks ago. We didn’t really tell anyone because it was still pretty new and we wanted to enjoy it.” Ryan replied sincerely, hoping against all odds that this wasn’t the type of conversation he’d be having all day.

 

“I came clean then we made out for an hour.” Shane butted in with a nonchalant tone, thankfully leaving out the part with the demons. It didn’t stop the blush creeping onto Ryan’s face, however. And that was probably Shane’s intention as the demon looked to him and grinned at the sight.

 

The rest of the day passed similarly, coworkers coming up to them and asking questions, Ryan’s work getting continuously interrupted. He felt their support and heard their excited thoughts throughout the day. No matter how much it pleased Ryan, he was still excited to leave as soon as the day ended.

 

Eugene came up behind him as he was joking around with Shane and slung an arm around his shoulders as he smirked at the other demon that now had a Try Guy on each arm.

 

“Time to go, Ry! Say goodbye to your boyfriend” Eugene said as Ned took up Ryan’s other side with an arm around his waist. Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned forward a bit to give Shane a quick kiss.

 

“I’ll see you back at your apartment okay?” Shane rolled his eyes but grinned at Zach and Keith who were linking arms with him.

 

“Fine. Have him home by midnight, pretty boy.” Shane teased and Eugene just shook his head.

 

“I’ll have him home whenever the fuck I’m done with him.” Eugene teased as he steered Ryan and Ned out of the office. The half-demon threw a smile over his shoulder at his slightly disgruntled demon before he was out of sight.

 

When they arrived at Eugene’s house, Emma and Pesto ran up to greet them. The demon bent down and picked up both of the pups while grinning and kissing Pesto’s head.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met your dogs before, Eugene!” Ryan remarked as he let the two small pups sniff his hand. They wandered inside and Eugene sat on the couch and pet the dogs lovingly. Ryan joined him on the couch and watched the openly affectionate display.

 

“They’re sweethearts” the demon stated as Emma made herself comfortable and laid down while Pesto went up to Ryan and started wagging his tail excitedly. Ned was a little stiff by the door and the half-demon gave him a curious look.

 

“What’s the real reason you’re afraid of dogs? If you don’t mind me asking. ” Ryan questioned softly, wanting to know more about the angel. Ned sighed and met Ryan’s curious gaze.

 

“I came to Earth more recently than Shane and Eugene. As Shane probably told you, he took over the life of his host when human Shane was hit by a drunk driver. When we occupy a human, especially if they die, we get their memories, parts of their personalities, and their fears. If you haven’t noticed, Shane is still apprehensive about cars. He only trusts your driving because he trusts you fully.” Ryan nodded along, listening intently as Pesto laid down on his lap. “Well, I was sent to earth to kill Eugene and Shane. Obviously I don’t follow through with my orders. But I took on a high school graduate who went hiking in the interior of Alaska. The ‘original’ Ned was ripped apart by wolves.” Ryan cringed a little but didn’t interrupt. “So I integrated. Went to the college he was suppose to go to, and then I met Ariel. She was, she is, the most caring, kind, enthusiastic, strong willed human I had ever come across. And it made me realize the beauty of free will. So I fell. I rebelled against Heaven because they wanted to destroy everything I loved about her.” Ned was smiling now thinking about his wife and Ryan couldn’t help but smile with him.

 

“Why’d you get a job with Eugene and Shane still?” Ryan asked and Ned laughed a little.

 

“I had to still make sure these two idiots didn’t do anything dumb. But as time went on, I became really good friends with Eugene. And I try to love any dog I can, trying to get rid of that residual fear. But Pesto puts me a little on edge.” Ned finished and Ryan thought he was joking but the tone in Ned’s voice told him he wasn’t.

 

“Why Pesto?” Ryan asked while looking at the cuddly ball of fur in his lap.

 

Eugene laughed a bit at his side and he looked over to see him in his demon form.

 

“Pesto, front and center.” Eugene commanded and Pesto immediately jumped from his lap and sat in the middle of the carpet, facing them. “Look at him with your demon eyes.” Eugene said as he nodded a head towards his pup. Ryan wanted to question him but obeyed instead.

 

He was shocked when he turned back to the once small pup to see a giant black dog, seemingly made up of shadows, with glowing red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and it seemingly breathing out smoke. The dog was easily bigger than a wolf, eye to eye with Ryan as the half-demon was still sitting on the couch. It had a long bushy wolf like tail, huge paws, wolf like ears, and a long muzzle. The shadows it was made up of took on the characteristics of fur, yet moved slightly in a nonexistent breeze.

 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled and looked back to Eugene. The demon was smiling and stood before walking up to the giant creature and running a hand across its head. The dog muzzled Eugene’s arm and made happy noises. “How does that even work if we are looking at Pesto with demon eyes?”

 

“That was just for dramatic effect. Look at him with human eyes.” Eugene laughed out and Ryan worlessly obeyed again. When he looked back, it was still the giant black dog. “He can change back and forth but he knows to only do it on my orders. We have a telepathic bond.” Eugene said with a grin as the nightmarish dog reached up and licked Eugene’s face.

 

“What is Pesto and why is Emma so calm?” Ryan asked while relaxing a bit, trusting Eugene.

 

“He’s a hellhound. I brought him with me and Shane when we came to Earth. And Emma is calm because she loves Pesto. They rely on each other much like when a demon imprints on a human.” Eugene ended with motioning Ned over with a motion of his head. The angel looked hesitant but came up slowly to the other side of Pesto and gently ran a hand over the hellhound’s giant head. Pesto let his huge tongue lull out and he nuzzled into Ned’s hand. He visibly relaxed and smiled a bit.

 

“How does a bond work exactly?” Ryan asked as he moved on to the floor in front of the hellhound that now towered in front of him.

 

“Have you been feeling a tug in your chest?” Eugene questioned rather than answering directly.

 

“Yeah but I thought it was part of the whole demon thing.” Ryan replied as he ran a hand down Pesto’s torso. The hellhound immediately rolled over and Ned rubbed his tummy with a smile.

 

“It’s your bond with Shane. It’s... a lot like a string I suppose. It’s different than Shane imprinting on you. This is more mutual and it ties you both together. You feel each other’s emotions, you’re more in tune with each other’s thoughts, and you’ll feel each other’s pain. You’ll know when something’s wrong before anyone else. A bond is a lot harder to break. Most of the time demons and humans don’t have a bond but angels and humans can.” Eugene looked to Ned and the angel nodded.

 

“Why angels?” The half-demon’s question was directed at Ned as he continued to scratch down Pesto’s chest, the hellhound’s tail wagging at all the attention.

 

“We have the ability to make our humans that we bond with semi immortal. Or the ability to age ourselves.” Ned replied and Ryan knew he must be bonded with Ariel.

 

“Is your son not fully human, then?” Ryan asks and Ned smiles at the mention of his kid.

 

“He isn’t. He’s what’s called a Nephilim. He’ll most likely age to a certain point and then stop.” Ned answered and Ryan tilted his head.

 

“And then you can make Ariel semi immortal” Ryan thought out look and Ned nodded with a smile.

 

They sat in the quiet for a bit, before Ryan turned to Eugene.

 

“So how did your host die? The original Eugene? And what are your guys’ real names?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“Shane’s right, you do have a ton of questions. Which isn’t a bad thing, by the way, Shane secretly adores it. My host died by falling in between railings at his house when he was ten. His- my parents never even knew. And we can’t tell you our real names. I’m sorry, Ry. But names hold a lot of power. They can be used to hurt us and it’s not that we don’t trust you, it’s just that you’ve always known us as Shane, Eugene, and Ned. Our past selves might as well be dead. We came here for a new life on Earth and therefore that’s just not who we are anymore.” Eugene explained gently. Ryan nodded and understood.

 

“Is that why that demon kept repeating my full name?” He asked quietly, not really meeting the other demon’s eyes, instead focusing on the way Pesto’s fur moved under his fingers.

 

“Most likely. Speaking of, you seemed to really gotten a handle on looking human. Next we need to teach you how to block out thoughts and emotions of humans.” Eugene replied, changing the subject from the last few days. “First, though, how are you holding up?” He looked up to see the other demon tilting his head and meeting his gaze. He looked to Ned to see that the angel had taken on a concerned look again as he studied Ryan.

 

“It’s tough realizing I’ll outlive almost everyone I know. Other than that, it hasn’t been too bad.” Ryan answered honestly.

 

“I know that it’s gonna be hard. But you’ll always have us, Ry.” The demon reached over and put a supportive hand over his own. Ryan smiled and nodded.

 

“Now please teach me how to block out thoughts and emotions? Today was a nightmare.” Ryan begged and the three of them laughed.

 

Ryan felt warm, safe, and happy knowing he had these two. Knowing they’d be there for him through this. Knowing he also had Shane. He knew he could get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh they’re all so amazing and I love them.


	12. Give ‘Em Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ryan stared down eternity, he knows he’s not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY!!!! Thank you so much for reading up to this point and I will be starting the next part of this series real soon so stay tuned!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Shane didn’t know what he was expecting. In hindsight he should have known Keith would try and get him as drunk as possible. What he didn’t expect was for him to actually accomplish it.

 

It was around their sixth bar and his fifty seventh shot that he knew he fucked up.

 

He got too cocky with his demonic alcohol tolerance and now he was stumbling like they were at sea and drinking like their was no tomorrow.

 

Keith was currently on the dance floor flailing with the few other people that didn’t give a shit that it was a Thursday, barely on beat with the music and falling into people with a wide goofy grin.

 

Zach was near him but more so for support so he didn’t fall over, but since Shane was actually hammered for the first time in a very long time, they were more so just leaning on each other and trying not to fall forward away from the bar.

 

“Why is Eugene so fuckin perfect allllll theeeee tiiimmmeeee?” Zach slurred our as he rested his head on Shane’s bicep.

 

“Why are we talking ‘bout pretty boy?” Shane asked, sounding no better off. Shane lost track of his shots after fifty seven and he was pretty sure Zach only had five while Keith was riding high on seven.

 

“He’s just so fucking handsome. And he pretends not to care but he’s just a big softy.” Zach continued as if Shane didn’t say anything as he started playing with the sleeve of the demon’s jean jacket.

 

“Are you even listenin’ to me?” Shane questioned while rolling his head a little to look at the smaller man.

 

“And even as a demon he’s just a good fuckin’ person and he’s so good at everything and it makes me angry but it’s hard to be angry at him!” Zach groaned and almost fell forward but Shane was able to lurch forward in time to grab him, barely able to keep them both up right. He corrected them and soon they were back in the position they were in before.

 

“Are you really this caught up in Eugene?” Shane questioned with a lazy smirk.

 

“I hate him and his stupid perfect hair.” Zach mumbled as though they didn’t almost face plant into the dirty bar floor.

 

“I started the dancing plague in 1518. Ryan’s right. That’s why I’m so obsessed with it.” Shane confessed as Zach acted as though he hadn’t said anything.

 

“I don’t hate him. I don’t think I could ever hate him.” He put his forehead on Shane’s shoulder as they both swayed a bit.

 

“I didn’t mean for people to die. I just kinda forgot about it for a few days. I thought it would be fun. It wasn’t fun though cause humans are so fragile.” Shane stared off into space as Zach clumsily knocked the beer Shane had been nursing out of his hand.

 

“How do I tell Eugene I like him?” He questioned, ignoring everything the taller man had said previously.

 

“Put him in a Devil’s trap and don’t let him out till he asks you out. Worked on me. Well kinda I asked him out after...” Shane trailed off and Zach perked up, almost falling over again.

 

“Yes! That’s perfect!”

 

“No Zach. No. That’s a horrible idea and I was jokin’” Shane put a hand on the other man’s shoulder as Keith came bounding over to them.

 

“C’mon you wet towels! Onto bar number seven! I hailed us an Uber and I’ve been live streaming and it’s only a matter of time before the internet finds out you’re fucking Ryan!” Keith points to Shane at the last part and the demon knows he’d usually care but at the moment he can’t find any fucks to give.

 

Keith wraps both of them in his long arms and steered them ungracefully out to the curbside. As they waited a tall man with sandy blond spiked hair, wearing a dark leather jacket and jeans, stared at them from across the street. This wouldn’t have been so strange since they were all walking like newborn fawn, except something about the man seemed familiar in a way that didn’t sit right with Shane. As the man started to walk towards them he saw the outline of horns and a tail flicker in the shadows he cut through.

 

“Hey Ned, we could use a little help” he said as Keith and Zach gave him a weird look, not noticing the oncoming danger.

 

Everything around them slowed to a stop, except for the other demon that wasn’t inebriated. Ned appeared in front of them, splitting the ten feet between them and the demon down the middle. The other demon faltered before grinning.

 

“Were humans really worth falling from grace, angel? I’ve been wondering.” The other demon smirked. Instead of answering Ned’s wings manifested out of thin air and spread to their full impressive length in an intimidating show of power.

 

“You’re not touching Ryan or Shane,” Ned growled out as he strode towards the demon with sure steps. One wing shot forwards so the impossibly sharp primaries were a millimeter away from its jugular, “come back here and I’ll show you pain that Hell could never hope to accomplish.” The smirk on the demon’s face fell as it let out one last growl before disappearing.

 

“That definitely was not our Uber.” Keith said as he caught up to what was happening. Ned walked back over to them and then they were at the angel’s house.

 

Ariel was sitting on the couch with Wes laying on her chest sleeping and Ryan on her right and Eugene a considerable distance away on the left.

 

“I was wondering where you went! Wes smiled at me and it was literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.“ Ryan looked up with a wide smile that grew when he saw the three other men Ned had brought with him. Shane adored his smile but it faded quickly as Ryan caught a glimpse of the pissed off expression on Ned’s face.

 

“What happened Hon?” Ariel asked as she carefully passed Wes to Ryan and stood to rub her husbands shoulders.

 

“That jack off of a demon came back.” He sighed as he watched Ryan carefully hold Wes against his chest. A wave of protectiveness went through him as he remembered the night in the penitentiary and how broken Ryan had looked.

 

“Hey, it’s nothing you and two and a half other demons can’t handle.” She said gently while wrapping her arms around her husbands neck.

 

“But what if-“ he was cut off with a gentle kiss and a small smile.

 

“No ‘what if’s! You already get too little sleep being a new father, Devine or not.” Ariel soothed with a teasing smile and Ned felt himself relax. She was right. She’s always right.

 

“Ryan! I missed you!” Shane went to go cuddle the smaller demon, trying to be as careful as possible with the baby in Ryan’s arms. Ned and Ariel looked on at the adorable sight as Shane kissed Ryan’s cheek and wrapped his arms around the smaller demons waist, just below where Wes was sleeping.

 

“That’s adorable and all but I have one very important question,” Keith interrupted with a mock serious tone. “Why do you hate the baby Eugene?”

 

“I do not hate Wes! Babies are just too... pure. I feel like I’m gonna corrupt it or something if I get to close.” Eugene replied while studying Wes.

 

“That’s dumb you’re around us all the time!” Keith said while motioning between himself and Zach.

 

“You two are far from pure.” The demon replied with a smirk.

 

“If anything I feel like Keith would corrupt him the most by taking him out to party.” Ariel grinned while poking Keith in the ribs, the drunk man squirmed to get away and stumbled into the wall.

 

“C’mon, Ariel! I would at least wait till he’s sixteen!” Keith exclaimed loudly while motioning clumsily with his arms.

 

Zach laughed and moved to plop on the couch between Eugene and Shane. He rested his head on Eugene’s shoulder and propped a leg on top of Shane’s.

 

“I see you guys had a good time” Ryan remarked as he studied his boys.

 

“Keith is trying to poison me” Shane replied as he pointed to the man leaning against the wall, but ended up pointing a little to the left of him.

 

“Am not! Just showin you a good time, baby!” Keith grinned as he moved to lay down on the floor. “My turn Shane! Come cuddle me”

 

“Not a chance” Shane replied as he held Ryan closer.

 

Zach was softly snoring on Eugene’s shoulder now and the demon tried to look annoyed but ended up just wrapping an arm around the human anyway.

 

“Okay boys, I think it’s time for bed.” Ariel said as she studied them all with a fond smile.

 

“Yes mommy!” Keith grinned from the floor as Ned puffed up and went to play wrestle with the taller man.

 

“That’s my wife!” He yelled as he got Keith in a headlock, the human not caring as he laughed while barely gripping the angel’s arm.

 

Ryan watched them all as Wes cooed softly on his chest and was glad life lead up to this. Even if it was a rough road to get here.

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout cutie?” Shane asked as he poked Ryan’s face. Ryan just smiled and kissed him, mindful of Wes. As he pulled back he glance over to see Ariel smiling sweetly at them before looking at her angel like she never loved him more than in this second. And the next second and the second after that, it just continued to grow.

 

“I’m happy.” Ryan said simply but Shane must have understood the depth of his words.

 

“Me too” his demon replied as he gently caressed Wes’ head.

 

Ned and Ariel took Wes to bed a little bit later, Eugene eventually fell asleep on one of the couches with Zach still on his shoulder, Keith was snuggling a pillow on the floor, and Shane and Ryan cuddled on the other couch. Ryan slept without nightmares for the first time in a while, lulled into sleep by the heat radiating off of his demon and surrounding him like a blanket.

 

He dreamt of eternity like this. Safe in Shane’s arms, surrounded by people he’d give his life for, he dreamt of his new little family. No matter how improbable this combo of people, angels, and demons seemed.

 

They all woke up and got ready for work. Ned watched amused as Zach and Keith complained loudly, causing Shane to flinch on hold his head.

 

“I hate you both so much.” The demon grumbled and leaned into Ryan a bit.

 

“You love us! You got through five hours without Ryan! That’s a huge accomplishment after the past few weeks” Keith yelled and Shane cringed more. Keith and Zach wandered out to the car, looking like a mess.

 

Ryan ran a hand through the demon’s hair and kissed his forehead, wanting to help him in any way possible, holding that position for a second before moving back. Shane looked with him with startled eyes and a wide smile.

 

“Ryan Bergara!” He breathed out while studying the other man’s face.

 

“What? If you don’t want to be touched right now, you can tell me” Ryan said pulling back further before Shane pulled him back.

 

“I feel perfectly fine! My headaches gone. Did you just heal my hang over?” Shane asked bewildered, still studying Ryan’s face.

 

“Umm... I don’t know? I don’t even know how to heal!” Ryan replied uncertainly

 

“Well clearly you did something!” Shane got excited and cupped Ryan’s face with both his hands.

 

“I guess so?” Ryan asked before Eugene cleared his throat next to him, crinkling his nose but couldn’t hide the proud little grin he was flashing towards Ryan.

 

“Our little demon is growing up!” Eugene said as he ruffled Ryan’s hair and gave Shane a grin. “He’s a quick learner. He might just be saving our asses one day.” The demon winked before turning and heading to the car.

 

“For once I agree with him” Shane chuckled before he pulled Ryan into a kiss and looking at him adoringly.

 

They got ready and went to work. The day was just like it was before Ryan found out, with a few more glances at Shane and playful flirting through thoughts. Ryan was happy. Well and truly happy.

 

And if this is how eternity was gonna pan out, he was okay with that.

 

He and Shane ended up in front of a towering shadow riddled structure for Unsolved, voices whispering to him and taunting him.

 

But one glance at Shane with his goofy smile as he heard the same voices, the mischievous glint in his demon’s eyes, the heat radiating against his arm, and he knew he wasn’t afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much I wouldn’t have been able to do this without so much support and feedback and hope to see you all again real soon!
> 
> UPDATE: the first chapter is posted for the next work in this series!


End file.
